Highschool DxD: Rise of the Perverted Gremory
by Sirzechs
Summary: Arturo Gremory, a lady-killer and pervert that has most women in the supernatural world crawling at his feet and most men fearing the loyalty of their women. He is the younger brother of Sirzechs and younger twin of Rias... read as he brings chaos to the supernatural world and women all over... OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** – Demon/Monster Speech.

' **Bester'** – Demon/Monster Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

MWAHAHAHA!

The evil laughter of a madman, no, a mad-boy echoed through the halls of the Gremory castle.

The young boy has short brown tamed spiked hair and purple eyes. He is dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a white shirt, but if one were to look closely then they would be able to see how rich the material for the clothing is. By looks he seems no older than seven and is a healthy boy too.

He is Arturo Gremory, the son of Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory – as well as the younger brother of Sirzechs Lucifer – formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld with title of 'Lucifer' and is known as the 'Crimson Satan' – and is the younger twin of Rias Gremory.

And currently the Matriarch of the Gremory clan was watching the very scene of her son running around the castle with maddening laughter echoing through the halls.

A brunette colored eyebrow rose at that wondering as to what was going on…

"Give me back my panty, Arturo!"

"Don't you dare run away?!"

"We just want to play, Turo-chan, so don't run away."

"Yeah, just a little game of 'How fire resistant is Arturo?'"

She didn't have to wait long as an angry horde of villagers came chasing the madman, or rather four angry girls were currently tailing Arturo.

"You will never catch me alive," shouted her son as he continued to dash away.

"Not again," she muttered…

This had been almost a regular thing; Arturo running around with someone or something chasing him and the reason for chasing their son was almost always seen on them or him… she still was trying to figure it out as to where Arturo got the love for being a… pervert.

Arturo loved to take the underwear of any female and it also didn't help that he is quite good at it. There is not a single female Devil save herself and Grayfia… even his sister and Akeno weren't spared.

There had never been a quiet day in the Gremory household since Arturo turned and began with the perverted pranks. A new chaos was born in the house… it wasn't like she approved of it, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't find it entertaining.

"Pity Arturo doesn't mean Maelstrom… since he is like a bringer of chaos just like a maelstrom is," Grayfia said.

She simply just nodded at that; there had been some unrest amongst the members of the clan and others. They believed that the heir of the Gremory clan needed a powerful name or a name that represented power and countless names had been suggested over the years, but she had remained firm on the name she had bestowed on her child and no dared go against the Matriarch of the Gremory clan, especially when she had the support of her husband, her son and his wife and Serafall Leviathan… the latter supported because she found the name and the boy too cute to her liking and had gone to call it 'Love at first sight' much to her amusement.

"I am thankful that Rias isn't like Arturo." Grayfia commented with a slight shudder, getting a nod from Venelana.

Don't her wrong; she loves Arturo, loves him above anyone else, but even she didn't have the patience and stamina to handle two Arturo's running around…

SHUDDER!

That would be a nightmare.

"Oh, looks like the pervert is finally cornered."

Her eyes turned towards Arturo and found him cornered by the very angry and annoyed girls. As his mother she should go to his aid, but she knew that he deserved what was coming… but still will the girls really be able to extract their revenge this time?

As a high-class Devil in the Underworld she was capable of witnessing the light red glow in Arturo's hands…

"What's he up to?" Grayfia questioned.

They didn't have to wait long as Arturo, with lightning speed he groped each girl and watched their shocked faces changed to horrifying ones as their clothes were incinerated.

"KYAAAAA!" the girls shrieked as their faces turned beet red as they began to cover their modesty.

Arturo jumped into the sky, releasing his devil wings before he let out a perverted giggle as red magic circle appeared below him.

"The day you all catch me alive is still beyond your grasp!"

The voice of Arturo echoed throughout the room even as he disappeared along with magic circle much to the annoyance of the girls.

"W-well that is new." Venelana muttered surprised.

Yeah, it was new, but for some reason she got a bad feeling about this…

###########

"GO FISH! I win Serafall-onē-chan, Sona-chan." Arturo exclaimed, throwing his cards in the air.

"What? But how… but how could you win against me, the Maō Shōjo?" Serafall Leviathan pouted.

"So what do you want us to do, Arturo-kun?" Sona asked.

Arturo began grinning mischievously…

"Sona-chan, I want you to kiss me… on the lips," Arturo said, laughing lightly at Sona's red face.

"What?! I can't…" Sona was halted by the wagging pointing finger of Arturo.

"But you said you would do anything if you lost, Sona-chan." Arturo gave her the puppy dog look and it was enough to break her final wall of defense.

"Fine… but I'm only doing this because I lost, remember that." Sona exclaimed, face red of embarrassment and nerves.

"Right…" he trailed off sarcastically and leaned in closer to her.

He inwardly jumped for joy when Sona closed the distance and joined their lips together for a kiss.

They didn't how long their lips were connected as they were lost in the feeling of each other lips; however they were snapped out of it by the clearing of someone's throat, that person being Serafall.

"Muu~~" Serafall uttered in a jealous tone "… where's my kiss?"

She didn't have time to react before he caught her lips with his. She was only taken aback for a fraction of a second before she kissed him back.

A low groan escaped his lips, parting them as he did. Lost in the moment, Serafall parted hers as well and their tongues met, lapping over each other as they battled for dominance.

GROOOPE!

"AAAH~~" a moan escaped the lips of Serafall as Arturo used both his hands to grope both her breasts… making him win the battle between tongues.

"I win! I win!" Arturo exclaimed in extreme happiness after he broke the kiss between him and Serafall as she blinked as he squeezed them both and put force into his squeeze.

"That's cheating, Turo-tan!" Serafall exclaimed.

"Nope it isn't! I've been taught that everything is fair in love and war, and this was our Opening War." Arturo replied, a huge smile blooming on his face.

#############

"Are you sure the festival is this way, Turo-kun" Asked a ten year old Rias as she and Akeno held their bangs as a strong gust of wind made itself known.

"Yes, I'm sure it's this way, Rias-chan." Arturo grumbled out as he had been asked for the umpteenth time the same question.

Arturo zipped his jacket up all the way up, unknowingly shifting his wallet half way out of his jacket pocket.

The two girls and Arturo, well especially Arturo were unprepared when a hand grab the wallet in his pocket and ran off.

"Hey! My wallet!" Arturo exclaimed, running after the perpetrator with the two girls following.

'Woah, this person is quite fast for a human? Or wait… Argh now is not the time to be thinking about this…'

Arturo shook his head before scanning around sensing no one besides the four of them; he brought out his wings and broke into a dash after her.

After constant running the perpetrator turned into an alley way, continuing to run down the alley, taking a right once she reached a corner and began crouching slightly, hands over her knees panting.

"That boy was sure persistent, nya." She rasped her thoughts out.

However, she was unprepared for the voice coming from above her.

"Gotcha!"

She turned around and looked up, only for her eyes to widen when she saw the same person she robbed twenty minutes ago descending towards her from above.

She didn't have time to ponder on a way to dodge as she was tackled by Arturo to the ground, making her cry out in pain from the force of the fall.

'Woah, the perpetrator is a girl? She doesn't seem to be more than three years older than myself, plus she has a nice rack… mid-large C's if I had to guess and she's…'

"Beautiful." Arturo voiced his thought out loud as he cheeks became cherry red as well as the perpetrators.

Their moment was interrupted by the voices of two girls.

"Arturo-sama!"

"Turo-kun!"

"Can you get off me!" She didn't give him time to answer as she kicked him away.

"Ow! That really hurt, you know." Arturo whined, clutching the side of his mid section as he stood up.

"How dare you…" Rias was cut off by the hand on her shoulder, which belonged to none other than her twin brother.

Arturo walked past Rias and slightly closer to the culprit, leaving about five meters of space between them.

"May I know the name of the beautiful perpetrator?" he inquired gently. "My name is Arturo Gremory. You can call me Arturo."

"Kuroka." She answered, cheeks having a red hue due to the compliment.

"Now then Kuroka-san, may I please have my wallet?" He asked.

"That I cannot do." Kuroka replied, gaining surprised looks from everyone present.

Rias was about to retort but a shake of Arturo's head was all that was needed to halt her.

Arturo looked at Kuroka and finally realized the clothes she was wearing… it was really dirty and it was torn everywhere, she had dirt marks all over and was really thin, looking like she hadn't eaten in days.

A little sad, he was about to tell her she could keep it when a tiny raspy voice halted him.

"Onee-chan."

Everyone turned toward the voice and saw a small girl who looked no older than eight years old. She had short white hair and hazel eyes. She wore an oversized white - or rather it used to be white due to how dirty it was - jersey.

"Shirone! You should be resting, not walking around." Kuroka exclaimed, running towards her.

Shirone gazed at the other occupants in the alley and her eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Are they your friends, Onee-chan?" Shirone asked, making Kuroka bite her bottom lip as she didn't want to lie to her younger sister yet she didn't want to tell the truth either.

Arturo noticed the hesitation in Kuroka and made his way over to them.

"Yes, we are her friends. And it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Arturo." Arturo smiled, holding his hand out to Shirone.

'What's up with this boy? First, he calls me beautiful and now he says that we're friends… and the look in his eyes… he's being serious.' Kuroka thought incredulously.

"I'm Shirone. It's a pleasure…" She was cut off when blood spewed out of her mouth and she slumped widening everyone's eyes before Arturo caught her.

"Shirone!"

Arturo noted that her breathing was irregular and haggard and his eyes widened in realization…

"Was this the reason you were pick pocketing from people." Arturo turned to the teary eyed Kuroka and saw she could only give a small nod.

"We won't make it in time to the hospital…" Kuroka's eyes narrowed at what she thought he was implying but her widened at what he said next. "But I'll save your sister… and you."

Arturo unzipped his jacket, stopping half way when he put his hand into one of the inner pockets, taking out a bishop chess piece.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm going to use it to reincarnate her into a devil… it's the only way to save her." Arturo answered, his was about to bring his hand with chess piece over Shirone's chest but Kuroka's hand halted.

"A devil? No way… there has to be another way, right? There has to be…" Kuroka said disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry but there isn't, even if we went to a hospital in the underworld, it would take the same amount of time to get there as it would if we went to a hospital here in the human world." Arturo explained, bringing his hand over Shirone's chest.

He waited a moment expecting the chess piece to glow but it never happened…

'What is going on? No way, it can't be, can it? And I only brought this piece. Damn it!' Arturo slammed his empty fist on the ground.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Kuroka asked, on the verge of breaking down.

"She's… not compatible with this piece… and it's the only one I brought." Arturo rasped disbelievingly.

"Then why don't I use my rook on her?" Rias asked, kneeling next to Shirone.

"Do it!"

The voices of Arturo and Kuroka rang throughout the alley. Rias brought the rook over Shirone's chest and everyone watched expectantly as it glowed a bright red before sinking into Shirone's chest.

Arturo, Akeno, Kuroka and Rias watched for a minute as Shirone's breathing became normal and her painful expression changed to a peaceful one making them all sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Arturo-kun!"

Kuroka threw her arms around Arturo's neck, pulling his head into her breasts, completely oblivious too how Arturo was enjoying it.

"I don't think…"

Rias as well as everyone were halted by the bright purple glow coming from Arturo's hand. Kuroka ended the hug, getting a groan of disappointment from Arturo before his eyes caught the glow coming from his hand.

"Oh right, now it's your turn, Kuroka-chan."

"Nya?" Kuroka tilted her to the side confused.

Arturo explained everything about the evil piece system and how peerage's work. Kuroka eyes widened in shocked and disbelief every time she heard a new piece of information.

Arturo saw the look of regret in Kuroka's eyes and immediately held one of her hands, shocking her.

"I know some of the things I told you do sound bad but I promise you and your sister a way better life than the one you're living now. One where you won't have to steal to survive anymore, one where you and your sister can go to school and one where you and your sister are fed properly and have nice and warm bed to sleep in. But for me to be able to do all those things you've got to trust me." He pleaded to the teary eyed Kuroka.

Kuroka gazed into his eyes, looking for any hint of lie and found none, only the sincerity of his words.

"…I trust you." Kuroka said after a moment.

Arturo smiled held the hand holding the chess piece near her chest while his hand other hand went to her face and wiped the tears away shocking her and everyone else.

"A beauty such as you shouldn't be crying."

He cupped her cheek as he sent her a warm smile, making her turn her head away slightly as her face began heating up.

She finally turned her after the glow disappeared and noted that the chess was missing…

'It's most likely here…'

She put her hand on her chest and turned her gaze up to see Arturo taking off his jacket and putting it over the shivering form of Shirone before picking her up bridal style.

"Shall we head back home?" Arturo asked, getting smiles and nods in return.

"We can always go to the festival another time, but more importantly we've got to show Kuroka-san and Shirone-chan their new home." Rias exclaimed happily.

"Our new home?"

"Of course! Have you forgotten what I told you before?" Arturo sighed.

"Maybe, nya." Kuroka giggled cutely causing Arturo's cheeks to redden slightly.

"Anyway, let's get going."

 **There you have it… Chapter 1.**

 **Arturo is the son of Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory… the younger brother of Sirzechs Lucifer and the younger twin of Rias Gremory…**

 **Arturo's Peerage:**

 **King - Arturo Gremory (OC)**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop - Kuroka (Highschool DxD)**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Feel free to suggest and guess who the other peerage members will be and their rank… there'll only be one mutated piece… guess who it will be and what piece it would be?**

 **On a side note, if anyone wants to become the Beta-reader for this story or any other of my stories… just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Thanks for the support and the advice. Especially the reviews! Please keep supporting this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

 _"Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

 **"Bester"** – Demon/Monster Speech.

 **'Bester'** – Demon/Monster Thought.

 **Highschool DxD: Rise of the Perverted Gremory**

 **Chapter 2**

Hazel colored eyes fluttered as the rays of the sun hit her face. Letting out a tiny whimper, she turned to her side only for her face to land in something soft and squishy. She was about to dig her face deeper into the softness when a winey voice startled her.

"Oh, how lucky."

Her eyes instantly snapped open as she abruptly sat up, unknowingly stirring the person next to her as she turned to the voice.

"Morning sleepy-head." Arturo grinned from the side of the bed.

"Morning-"

"Shirone!" Kuroka cut her off by wrapping her in a tight hug. "Don't scare us like that again, okay?" she scolded playfully, receiving a nod from Shirone. Although, the bewildered expression on her face deepened.

"Is there something the matter, Shirone-chan?" Arturo questioned, noticing her bewildered look.

"Shirone? Is that my name?"

Arturo and Kuroka's eyes widened completely at her question. They turned to face each other before the opening of the door caught their attention making them all fix their gazes on Akeno and Rias entering the room before closing the door.

"Oh… I see she's finally awake." Rias exclaimed excitingly, quickening her pace toward the bed, Akeno following suit.

"Yes, but before telling her that, we have something more important to get out of the way." Arturo said, confusing Akeno and Rias while Kuroka nodded her head rapidly.

Rias was about to question Arturo but he beat her with a question of his own, albeit it wasn't toward her.

"Shirone-chan, do you remember who we are?"

She nodded, fixing her gaze on Kuroka. "She is Kuroka… my onee-chan." She began before planting her gaze on Arturo and the two girls. "You are Arturo-kun… you are onee-chan's friends but I don't know the names of you two since I passed out."

'So it looks like the only thing she forgot was her own name.'

Was the thought going through Arturo and Kuroka's mind at the moment and they didn't know whether or not to be happy that she just forgot her own name?

Meanwhile Rias and Akeno gave their introductions to Shirone and were shocked to find out that she forgot her name.

"Since you forgot your name, as your King I will give you a new name…" Rias began, snapping both Arturo and Kuroka out of their thoughts. "Your name shall be… Koneko… Koneko Toujou."

"You're really going to do that?" Arturo sighed.

"You can't give her that name! She already has a name and it's Shirone." Kuroka fumed, glaring at Rias.

She knew that since Rias was Shirone's master, it was in her rights to give her a new name if she wanted, but that didn't mean she had to accept it.

"Well I am her master so I can give her that name. Plus, it sounds way better than Shirone." Rias said smugly.

Kuroka's glare on Rias intensified as everyone could see the sparks between the two. Shirone looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do about the situation while Akeno giggled at the interaction.

"Okay girls, stop fighting." Arturo began before turning his attention to Shirone. "Which name do you like more?"

Shirone took a moment to think about it before turning back to Arturo, Kuroka and Rias looking expectantly.

"I don't know. I guess I like both."

"That doesn't help any," he sighed. "How about having both names? Kuroka and I will call you Shirone while Rias, Akeno and whoever will call you Koneko."

"I'm fine with that." She nodded.

"Great! Now to explain what happened yesterday…" Arturo began explaining everything that happened after she passed out.

"So I'm a devil and Rias is- I mean Rias-sama is my master and you did this to save my life." Arturo nodded.

"Thank you Arturo-sama, Rias-sama." She bowed her head slightly.

A flick to the head made her look up to perpetrator who was none other than Arturo.

"There's no need to add '-sama' at the end of my name, Arturo-kun or onii-chan is just fine." He scolded playfully.

"Is onii-chan okay then?"

"Hai." Arturo patting her head lightly.

########

"So, are you two ready?" Rias questioned as her blue-green eyes gazed at the forms of her eleven year old cousin and twin brother.

"Yeah!"

Exclaimed a very excited Arturo and Sairaorg as they both took on a fighting stance.

"Then… begin!" Rias exclaimed…

As soon as those words left Rias' lips, both Arturo and Sairaorg ran at each other, a magical symbol appearing in both of their right hands.

 _"Power of Destruction! "_

They both shouted as the orbs in their right hands collided, creating a brief shockwave throughout the training field as they tried to overpower the other.

Feeling himself become overpowered, Arturo pulled his right arm back, making Sairaorg stumble forward. He lifted his leg up for a kick aimed at his cousins head but Sairaorg managed block it. Holding onto Arturo's leg that he caught, he flung his cousin at some distance…

"You'll have to do better than that." Sairaorg noted as Arturo steadied himself on his feet.

"I guess, I will have to." Arturo grinned before he charged Sairaorg with new vigor.

And with that began the intense hand-to-hand combat, with both of them going at it with full intensity, with Sairaorg gaining the upper hand as it went on…

CLAMP!

A side kick to the ribs of Arturo was blocked by the Gremory in his firm grip. Sairaorg, still lost in surprise was unaware of the demonic red glow gathering in Arturo's hand and before Sairaorg could react or follow up, the young Devil found himself punched in the stomach as he was sent flying across the yard…

THUD!

Sairaorg went onto crash into a nearby wall and the force behind Arturo's punch had him break through the wall…

But something as a crash through a wall wasn't going to stop Sairaorg and the young Devil was quick to stand up and as he stood magical symbols formed in both of his hands before two medium-sized orbs appeared from both hands. He brought both his back before thrusting it forward in the direction of his cousin.

Arturo's eyes widen in surprise before he mimicked his cousin, sending two medium-sized orbs at the incoming two orbs.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A dust of cloud and smoke obscured their vision of each other for a minute before the two fighters as well as the spectators were greeted with a large crater separating the two heavily panting cousins.

"Let's finish this." Arturo said, a battle crazed grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah." Sairaorg replied with a matching grin.

They all watched as Arturo ascended into air, creating two slightly larger medium-sized orbs than before in his hands, mimicking his actions from before, he threw the orbs in the direction of Sairaorg.

Sairaorg smirked as he created two medium-sized orbs in each hand before he brought them together to form an even larger orb, shocking everyone, especially Arturo. He thrust the large-sized orb in the direction of the two incoming orb, watching as it collided in mid-air.

The wind began to pick up around three orbs as they continued their raging battle for dominance before a large explosion was heard…

Arturo thinking he had won let a huge grin form on his face, only for his eyes to widen a second later when saw a smaller orb was seen flying its way toward him. Unable to counter or react in time, he was hit by the orb and sent flying across the field...

Sairaorg collapsed a moment later, after assuring he would be the victor, a huge victorious grin planted on his face.

"I guess its two wins… five draws… and zero loses for me, huh Arturo?" He muttered rhetorically, not even realizing Rias was kneeling beside him, healing him.

Kuroka watched Arturo's unmoving flying through across the sky and noticed he was heading head first into a wall. She summoned her devil wings and broke off into dash to intercept him, managing to grab a hold of him just in time before flying to where the rest were.

#######

"Should we really be doing this? Lucifer-sama said to only train using senjutsu if he or Grayfia were around, nya." Kuroka reasoned, trying to get her master to drop his idea of training with her while she used senjutsu.

"But they're both at an important meeting at the moment and I don't know when they'll be back. And don't you want to feel what its like to use senjutsu?" Arturo coerced while stroking her cheek.

"I do… but it's dangerous! I… I might… I might hurt you!"

Arturo smiled at the concern she had over his wellbeing and couldn't help but love her more. Yes, he loves her but he hadn't had the courage to tell her… yet. Even he didn't know why? But back on to the topic.

"You won't hurt me since we'll be using a little, okay."

Kuroka reluctantly nodded her head, knowing her master wouldn't give in no matter how many times she tried. She took a few steps back away from him before taking a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about come…

She didn't how to explain it but the feeling of senjutsu energy running through her body was… amazing. Although, she felt her mind darken and there was nothing she could do about. Part of her would be lying if she said that she didn't like this feeling.

She let out a dark chuckle that startled and terrified Arturo to no end.

"Kuroka-chan, are you okay?"

Arturo closed the distance between him and Kuroka, who had her head tilted down. Kuroka answered with silence only twitching when she felt Arturo place his hand on her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? In actual fact, I'm way past being okay, Arturo-sama~" her dark voice sang out.

His eyes widened at the dark voice and especially at the way she addressed him as she hadn't addressed him in such a way after her first week of being a part of his peerage.

Kuroka tilted her up to face Arturo, a devilish smirk that would make the original Satans proud planted on her face.

SPLECH!

Arturo had no time to react or dodge as Kuroka thrust her hand as well half of her forearm through his chest, critically damaging his left lung as her hand came out of his back, just missing his vertebrae and spinal cord by a few inches.

Arturo stared disbelievingly wide eyed at Kuroka, not believing she actually did this before he began to spit out the build up blood in his mouth.

"Kuroka…-chan." He barely rasped out before losing consciousness.

But his barely rasped voice was surprisingly enough to snap Kuroka out of her drunk in power. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes set its sights on the most horrifying scene she'd never want to see…

Her hand going through her beloved master.

"Arturo!"

#######

"Arturo!"

He abruptly sat up on the bed he had been laying unconscious upon for the past three days – not that he knew about it. He quickly turned his gaze to his chest, realizing that he felt no pain only a slight stinging sensation, due to how sensitive it was.

'Whose voice was that? No, I know whose it was… it was hers…'

He was halted from further thought when the door which he swiftly realized was not his room door opened.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake, Arturo-sama." A nurse exclaimed as she hurried her way toward the bed.

"Where am I?" he asked, still light headed and not fully comprehending what was happening.

"You're in the hospital but more importantly you should be resting."

She put her hands on his shoulder to gently guide him down towards the bed but he shrugged her hands off.

"I can't… I need to find her." He stood up, confusing the nurse.

"Find who?"

"The person who attacked me. Do you where she would be at the moment?"

The nurse gave him an 'are you serious?' look before changing to one of confusion as she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Well… the last I heard was that she was being held in the court prison, waiting for the Four Great Satans and the Pillars to judge her, which I and everyone else know is going to be the death sentence." She spoke.

"That won't happen, anyway I'll see you nurse-chan." He winked, smirking at the blushing nurse before sprinting off toward the exit.

Once he exited the hospital, he couldn't help but smile once his nostrils were filled with fresh air. He always hated the smell of a hospital, always avoiding the need to go them if he got injured, just letting his mother, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno or… Kuroka heal him.

He clutched his forehead as he began to feel light headed as well as his breathing became haggard. He didn't have to wait long as the feeling faded away slightly.

"If I remember correctly the court room is this way." He began sprinting in the direction of the court room.

#########

After successfully sneaking past all the guards that guarded the entire court house, he made it to the prison cells.

Once Arturo walked past a number of cells he finally reached his destination. Looking into the cell, he saw Kuroka sitting on the floor, knees almost up to her face, arms wrapped tightly around legs and he also noticed a small device wrapped around her leg and her head resting atop her knees.

"Kuroka…-chan?" he called out.

Kuroka twitched when she heard her name called like that, thinking that she was replaying his last words to her but she realized there were two differences in how her name was called now to back then.

Firstly, she knew she wasn't replaying those moments in her head and it came from the left of her.

And secondly, the voice wasn't raspy like before, it was clearer.

With that, she turned her head to the left, her red puffy golden yellow eyes widening at the sight before tears of joy ran down her face, washing the dried tears of despair off her face.

"Arturo-kun?" she questioned, wanting to know whether she was hallucinating or not.

"Yes, it's me, Kuroka-chan." He smiled.

"If so, then why are you here?" she asked sadly, averting her eyes from him.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to rescue your sexy ass?" He said coolly, as he watched fix her gaze back on him shocked while he just gave her one of his sexy grins.

He put his hands on the cell bars, Kuroka watched as a red glow darkened around his hands before he began pulling the bars apart and walked into the cell, holding out his hand to her once he was close only for her to hit it away.

"Why are you rescuing me? After what I did to you, you should hate me! Am I really worth going through all this trouble?" She cried out, not noticing the frown appearing on Arturo.

Arturo roughly grabbed and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in his for a kiss. Kuroka's eyes widened in utter astonishment, opening her mouth to gasp only for Arturo to take this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

That was all it took for Kuroka to completely give in to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning in disappointment a moment later when Arturo pulled away only for it to change to a blissful sigh as he gave her a peck on her swollen pink lips which was caused from the earlier make out session.

"You are worth going through all sorts of trouble for, so I don't want to ever hear you say that again, you got it?" He spoke seriously, getting a nod from her.

"I want you say it."

"Yes, I won't say it again, Arturo-kun."

He smiled.

"Okay then, let's go home then?"

A red magic symbol appeared below them before a bright light surrounded them, transporting them to Arturo's room.

Once the magic symbol disappeared, Arturo fell towards the bed, pulling Kuroka with him as she landed on top of him in a very provocative position making them both blush.

"I think I should get-"

Kuroka was halted by the two hands lightly gripping her milky white thighs, his thumbs lightly rubbing circles on her thighs, tickling her.

"Stay."

Her eyes widened at his request, cheeks heating up before giving him a warm smile and nodding her head.

Arturo removed his hands from her thighs to her face and wiped away all of her tears, gazing into her puffy red golden yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry for letting you cry this much, I promise it won't happen again."

Kuroka's eyes widened completely before she ran her hands across his chest, her hand twitching when she reached the area where the wound was.

"No! You shouldn't be apologizing. It's my-"

Both Arturo and Kuroka widened their eyes at the multiple signatures surrounding the mansion. They abruptly turned their heads toward the two magic symbols appearing on the floor and the room opening.

From the first magic symbol came the Four Great Satan's and Grayfia. The second, Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory; and lastly the door, Akeno, Rias and Koneko.

"Arturo! You're awake." Venelana exclaimed happily, gaining smiles from everyone who appeared... Until their eyes landed on the position of the two.

"Get away from my son this instant." Venelana demanded, releasing magic from her entire body making Kuroka instantly jump away from Arturo. Although, Arturo gently grabbed her to keep her in place as she hid herself behind his back.

"Stop it, kaa-chan!" Arturo raised his voice, shocking everyone especially his mother as she stopped releasing magic.

"Why are you protecting her? She tried to kill you."

"It wasn't her intention... It was my fault."

And he began explaining what happened three days ago - not that he knew of course - all of their eyes widened in realization as he ended the explanation.

'His statement is similar to hers.'

"So, you're saying that you forced her into using senjutsu, regardless of what I told you?" Sirzechs finally questioned after a moment.

"Yes I did." Arturo nodded solemnly. "But if you're still going to have her executed... I'll hate every single one of you." he ended slightly cold, receiving looks of shock and surprise from everyone, especially Kuroka.

'Is he serious?'

Was the thought going through everyone's mind at the moment as they gazed to the serious looking Arturo Gremory and instantly knew the answer to their question.

"Arturo-kun, you can't do that! I won't allow you to throw away your family for me!" Kuroka exclaimed, moving away from Arturo almost getting out of arms length when his hand grabbed a hold of hers.

"You're wrong, Kuroka-chan. You seem to forget that you're family too. And if they truly love me they know what the right thing to do is." Arturo told her, surprising everyone once again.

"Okay. We'll defend Kuroka to the best of our ability. Although, we can't promise anything, Arturo-kun." Sirzechs said.

"I understand." Arturo nodded.

"You need to rest Arturo, so we'll be taking our leave." Venelana said as she walked over to Arturo and gave him a kiss on the forehead before taking her leave with her husband.

"Take care, Turo-chan." Serafall winked before she, the rest of the Satan's and Grayfia left through a magic teleportation symbol.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko each gave him a hug before they took their leave, only leaving Arturo and Kuroka alone in the room.

"I should be taking my leave ..."

Kuroka suddenly found herself flung towards the bed,looking up at her beloved master as he loomed over her body.

"Arturo-kun, you should be... Mhmmm."

Kuroka gasped at the sudden kiss, moaning as he slipped his tongue into her mouth as they began to make out. Arturo slid his right hand up her thigh, ending halfway up her thigh and his left hand slid up her abdomen, ending at the curve of her breast.

GROOPE!

"NYAA~~" a moan escaped the lips of Kuroka as Arturo used his left hand to grope her left breast.

"Your moans are so cute." he looked into her eyes, his hot breath grazing her cheek, she had to concentrate on keeping her eyes open to stare back into his. His gaze was piercing, and she felt the intensity consume her. She was so easily lost in the light purple of his eyes.

Arturo layed himself down next to her, on his side, facing her as he began caressing her cheek. Both of their eyes held love, compassion and desire for the other.

"I love you."

Kuroka eyes lit up in unexplainable happiness as tears ran down her face. Tears of joy, happiness as she finally heard the three words escape his lips.

"I love you too."

Kuroka captured his lips in a kiss, receiving a groan from Arturo as she slipped her tongue into his mouth only for Arturo to meet her tongue with his own as they began their sensual battle, no one trying to dominate the other as it seemed like a dance between tongues rather than a battle.

Arturo pulled back from their lengthy make out as he ran out of breath.

"Why are you crying?" Arturo began wiping the tears off of her face, caressing her cheek as he did.

"I'm crying for joy, Baka-Turo." she smiled, laying her head on his chest.

Arturo couldn't help but smile, hearing what she said as he stroked her hair. Feeling his fatigue take over, he decided to take his mother on that offer and take a nap.

There you have it... Chapter 2!

Thanks again for all the advice, ideas and suggestions. It really helped me a lot. And due to that I decided to set up a poĺl and let you the readers decide who are going to be Arturo's Rooks.

Rook Nominees: (The top 2 gets chosen)

\- Adelheid Suzuki (KHR)

\- Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul)

\- Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)

\- Meninas McAllon (Bleach)

\- Machi (Hunter x Hunter)

\- Morgiana (Magi)

The Poll is on my profile btw. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update… been getting my grades higher so I can further my studies in America in less than a year and a half's time. On a side note… I'd like to congratulate Wayde Van Niekerk on his world record Olympic gold medal. He made us, South Africans especially his race, Coloreds proud!**

 **Anyway, besides the poll it seems like the main discussion is whether Rias will be part of Arturo's harem or not? Well, I'll be happy to inform everyone that there will be incest… sorry to those who were expecting the latter BUT Arturo loves his Gremory women. xD**

 **Another thing, I'll be referring to Shirone as Koneko from this chapter onwards unless she is called 'Shirone' by either Arturo or Kuroka.**

 **Harem AND Peerage will be officially released in the next chapter!**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** – Demon/Monster Speech.

' **Bester'** – Demon/Monster Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"So you do you understand, Arturo-kun, Kuroka-chan?" Sirzechs asked, looking over the two.

It had been a week since the incident and Sirzechs along with the rest of the Satans, his parents, surprisingly the Sitri heads and later the Phenex heads were able to convince the rest of the Pillars to relinquish the execution of Kuroka and Koneko as the Pillars wanted both executed due to how dangerous they could become.

Sirzechs was interrupted from speaking and startled when he was unexpectedly given a hug by Arturo, bringing looks of shock to everyone in the room.

"Thanks Sirzechs-onii-sama!" Arturo exclaimed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sirzechs-nii…" he trailed off slowly, finally realizing what he was doing as his look turned to one of horror as he gazed at his wide-eyed older brother.

Arturo abruptly jumped back to his seat in between Koneko and Kuroka, surprising the former by the pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Sirzechs chuckled. "Now for your punishments…"

"Punishments? But we didn't do anything!" Arturo interrupted.

"Yes, you did. You did senjutsu training without my or Grayfia's observation." Sirzechs began as Arturo gave a defeated sigh. "Arturo, you will be prohibited from going to the human world for a month and Kuroka, you will be prohibited from leaving the Gremory Estate for a month too unless accompanied by two High-class Devils."

"Sirzechs-baka, don't you think that's-"

"I understand, Sirzechs-sama." Kuroka cut off Arturo, before fixing her gaze on him. "Its okay, Arturo-kun. Compared to being executed this is the best punishment I could ask for."

Arturo frowned slightly before he nodded, not liking either of their punishments, especially Kuroka's. Albeit he knew that Kuroka was right and that he should be happy that his beloved bishop wasn't getting executed.

#############

The door to the private study in the Gremory mansion opened and in came Lord Gremory followed by his eldest son, Sirzechs as he closed the door.

When they reached the centre of the study their guards instantly went up as they sensed multiple signatures coming from the left side of the study where all the bookshelves were situated.

"Who's there?" Sirzechs demanded seriously, showing that his title of Lucifer wasn't just for show.

An 'eep' was heard which startled the two and they watched as blue-green, light purple, golden yellow, violet and hazel colored eyes made itself known to them.

They sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lord Gremory asked once they reached them.

"Well…" Arturo began as he explained that Sona told him about a Satan-class devil, said to be the original Lucifer's strongest warrior and decided to get more information on it by sneaking into the private study, bringing along the four girls despite their protests.

"Okay. But remember to ask next time, Arturo-kun." Sirzechs said, getting a nod from him in return as he ruffled his otouto's hair.

"So who is the legendary warrior you're looking for?"

"Naegleria Nebiros." Arturo showed his father and brother the page from the book they had been reading.

"Belial huh? That was her title given by the Original Lucifer. She was his right-hand." Sirzechs explained, getting a nod from Arturo, already knowing that from reading the book.

"So what happened to her?" Arturo asked, genuinely curious as he noted that the book left her status blank.

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know was that she disappeared around the time the Original Satans died. Rumors say that she died along with the Original Satans or that she left the underworld and is hiding in the human world." Sirzechs explained, feeling bad as he saw his otouto's downcast expression and knew exactly why his little brother had been interested in her.

###########

"Thank Onii-baka… we're finally here." A twelve year old Arturo exclaimed.

"I know that you hate your future husband but there's no need to punish me too." He pouted as he looked at his beautiful twin.

The punishment he had been referring to was the method used to get to the Phenex compound. Rias had chosen to walk instead of using the teleportation spell, stating that by walking they would arrive way later meaning that she'd have less time to spend with her future husband.

"But you promised that you'll always be there for me…" Rias began as her eyes started tearing making Arturo eyes widened as he nearly punched himself in the face for forgetting…

Flashback Begins…

Three Months Ago

Rias had just received the worst birthday present she could have ever asked for. She thought that even receiving nothing for her birthday would have been better than _this_ …

She was getting married… or rather forced into an arranged marriage with the third son of the Phenex family, Riser Phenex. A guy she hated more than anything else for his… _ways_. At first, she thought her twin and he were the same… but she was gravely mistaken. Her twin might go as far as to lust after his twin sister, mother and sister-in-law… but never had he seen them as just sexual objects to sate his lust unlike _him_.

Currently, she sat on a stool in the beautiful Gremory garden under the beautiful moonlight, hands covering her beautiful face as her body twitched ever so sudden.

That was the scene Arturo found himself walking into and couldn't help the crestfallen expression appearing on his face as since he could remember the two of them could feel the others emotions and couldn't help but be angrier with his father and brother and even more upset with his mother. He didn't know why he was just upset with his mother and probably just blamed it on the fact that he loved his mother more than a son should.

"Rias-chan." He called out gently as he began walking toward her.

Rias was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar gentle voice of her twin call out her name. She turned her head toward him, removing her hands from her face as she did. Her puffy blue-green eyes noticing the crestfallen look on his face.

"May I?" Arturo gestured to the open spot on the stool next and got a small nod from Rias.

He took a seat next to her and silence reigned between for what felt like hours to Arturo yet it was just a minute.

"Why aren't you inside enjoying your birthday party?" Rias asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't you mean _our_ birthday party… and how am I supposed to enjoy it when the most important person is missing?"

"I… I can't believe Otō-sama, Onii-sama and Okā-chan would do something like that." Her body began trembling as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I know." He said, wiping the tears that managed to escape her eyes. Once he was done he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as she let out an 'eep'.

"W-what are you doing, Turo-kun?" Rias stuttered, her cheeks and nose cherry pink in color.

"I'm going to fix this," Her eyes widened. "I don't know how long it'll take but until that day comes I promise I'll be there for you." He finished by kissing her on the forehead making her face match her hair in color.

"I'll hold you to that, Turo-kun." She smiled as she snuggled her face into his neck, running her fingers through his hair as she did.

Flashback End…

"And I promise to keep it," grabbing her and pulled her into a hug. "So don't cry." He said, gaining a nod from her.

They finally reached the Phenex mansion and were led inside where they were greeted by the two youngest children of the heads of the Phenex family.

"Hey Arturo, Rias. What took you two so long? Did you walk or something?" The older blonde male ended jokingly as Arturo chuckled wryly while Rias just scoffed, turning her head away, clearly she wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

"Yo Riser," he gazed at said person with a blank look. "Ravel." He smiled and watched as she gave a warm smile in return.

"Ravel, you'll keep Arturo company." Riser began as he received a shy nod from her, inwardly chuckling at it. "Rias follow me."

Arturo and Ravel watched as Rias followed Riser, albeit reluctantly through the double doors leaving the two of them alone in the hallway as a moment of silence passed between them.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Arturo inquired as he walked toward her.

"Well, there's a tour…" Ravel trailed off, as she noticed the slight frown on Arturo's face. "Is something the matter?"

"A tour ain't fun you know," He began, cupping his chin as he gained a thoughtful look. It didn't take him long as his face brightened. "How about going to the amusement park?"

He smiled brightly at her as he remembered the rave on the amusement park that opened a week ago and always wanted to check it out but never had the chance to until now…

"Sure. I'd like that." Her eyes lit up in realization as she saw a servant walk by and called out to him.

"You called, Ravel-sama?"

"Please inform my parents and onii-sama that I'm accompanying Arturo-sama to the amusement park and will be back by sunset." She said, getting a nod from the servant.

"As you wish, Ravel-sama." The servant bowed before he left.

"Accompanying? You make it sound like we're attending a formal banquet." He chuckled as a red magic circle below them.

She pouted as a bright light engulfed them both.

#################

There were many stares from the people around them and some even thought that Arturo and Ravel were in a relationship due to how happily they looked talking to each other.

Arturo and Ravel were oblivious to their surroundings but she thought that she might as well enjoy the moment since this is one rare opportunity. Moments later, they arrived at the amusement park entrance and it was full of energy as well as many kids were playing with their friends.

Arturo went to the counter and paid for the entrance fee, Ravel tagging along as she didn't want to stand alone. After paying the entrance fee, the duo went in and he turned his gaze to her.

"Which ride shall we ride first?"

Ravel took a look around and found a ride she'd like to try and was about to answer but against it as she didn't want to bore him and suggested the rollercoaster.

Arturo looked at the rollercoaster ride to check whether it was safe or not, his response was a simple yes. Unfortunately, Ravel's legs were shaking in fear and she face looked kind of afraid.

"Ravel-chan, are you scared?" Arturo noticed her fear and wanted to make sure whether it was alright with her or not.

"I'm… alright… Arturo-sama… let's go!" Ravel responded with her mustered courage.

Thankfully, the duo went to the rollercoaster waiting area, it was not crowded since it was a thrilling ride which everyone had tried already. Also, the rollercoaster cart only had two seats much to their relief, more so Ravel than Arturo.

Once they sat down the safety restraints came down over their shoulders and braced themselves as they held the safety bar tightly.

Off they went, the cart went fast till it stopped mid-way as it slowly moved upwards. Ravel was already screaming but Arturo calmed her down by saying…

"It's alright Ravel… it's not the fun part yet… You will definitely enjoy it," Arturo winked at her.

"Are you sure? Then I will look forward to it." Ravel gave a soft smile.

Although, the moment the carts went all the way up, Ravel was back to her original fear state.

'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap…'

Those were the only words going through Ravel's mind as a moment of silence passed before the carts dropped all the way down with extreme speed, Arturo seemed to be having the time of his life but unfortunately Ravel screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Later, in a quiet area of the amusement park, Arturo sat on a bench running his fingers through the soft blonde hair of Ravel as her head lay on his lap while the rest of her body lay on the bench.

Ravel screamed like never before once the rollercoaster had reached the climax before she fainted as the fear and trauma became too much. However, Arturo only noticed once the ride ended as he was going to ask her how was it only to find a passed out Ravel beside him.

A slight breeze washed over the area as a whimper escaped the lips of Ravel, making Arturo tilt his head down to her as she began to stir.

As Ravel's fluttered open, she expected to still be on that nightmare of a rollercoaster only for her eyes to widen in surprise as saw Arturo looking down at her, concern clear in his eyes- WAIT?! Looking down? She moved her head in all directions before her cheeks gained a pink hue as she realized that her head was on his lap AND that his fingers were moving through her hair!

Ravel abruptly got up into a sitting position and began sputtering no sense before Arturo told her to calm down which she did after a short while.

"I'm sorry." Ravel looked down as she played with her fingers nervously, thinking that she'd ruin his day by letting look after her unconscious self.

"That's my line," She turned to him in surprise. "I should have known."

"It's okay…" Ravel was cut off by a loud growl, her face matched Rias hair as she realized the growl came from her stomach. She turned away from Arturo, embarrassed that she let out such a growl despite being nobility.

However, her eyes widened when she heard a slightly louder yet notable growl come from behind her and knew it could be one person, Arturo.

"I guess I'm just as hungry," he chuckled as she turned to face him. "Why don't we go and grab something to eat?" he grinned.

################

"I hoped things improved between the two of you after today?" said a silky voice that belonged to none other than the matriarch of the Phenex clan, Cecelia Phenex.

"I would be lying if I said it did." Rias frowned as she faced her future mother-in-law. The day with Riser was in one word, well… displeasure. A huge one. As all he could talk about was… well, she'd rather not go down memory lane.

A part, or rather nearly half of her really felt sorry for teen being forced into an arranged marriage. A loveless one at that. She knew that Rias would never love her second child and the only way for her to maybe and emphasis on the maybe love him was if he changed his ways. Well, as much as she didn't want to put her children or child in a bad light, she knew it was nearly impossible.

"He's not as bad once you get him better."

'I highly doubt that.'

They were both halted from saying further when a transportation circle appeared on the floor not far from them as bright light surrounded the circle for a short moment before it revealed a laughing Arturo and Ravel.

"It seems you two had fun I take it?" Cecelia gave an all-knowing grin.

"Okā-sama?!" Ravel exclaimed.

"Yes, we had plenty of fun didn't we, Ravel-chan?"

Arturo put his hand on her far shoulder making Ravel stiffen slightly before her cheeks heated up, leaving a clearly visible blush on her face.

"Y-yes, we did." Ravel stammered gaining a giggle from her mother and a light glare from the jealous eyed Rias which went unnoticed by the three.

'Why am I feeling this way?' Rias thought as she watched how her twin interacted with Ravel. Knowing that she wanted that too but decided to leave it for another time.

"We should get going, Turo-kun." Rias announced, gaining their attention.

"Oh yeah," he turned to Ravel. "We should do this again sometime or you could come over to the Gremory mansion." He smiled.

"I-I'd like that." Ravel blushed before turning her head away. "You should be grateful that you got spend the day with me, Ravel Phenex." Her tsundere attitude kicking in as she crossed her arms over her developing chest.

When Arturo reached Rias, a transportation circle appeared below them and they turned their gaze to the mother daughter pair.

"Have a good evening, Lady Phenex, Ravel-chan." The twins said simultaneously, gaining giggles from the pair before they vanished.

###################

Flying through the forest surrounding the Gremory mansion was none other than the Queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima. While just being thirteen years old, Akeno was very attractive for someone her age. Thirteen years old and her breasts were as big as normal sixteen year old devils. She always knew that her king, Koneko, Sona and Ravel felt a little jealous about that since she could draw attention from everyone especially Arturo with just her looks and body alone.

Currently, the seven of them, with her included were playing hide and seek at the moment and Rias was it. She grinned as she as looked over her clothes, knowing that it was perfect to hide in due to lack of light that entered the forest. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with white designs that barely seemed to contain her assets, a matching skirt that ended at her mid thigh, black socks that stopped just a few inches past the knees and black shoes.

She looked around for a perfect hiding spot, only to find, a meters away from her a certain brunette with his back to her. The love of her life, Arturo.

'So he's alone…?' she licked her lips sensually as mischievous smirk made its way onto her face before sneakily making her way toward him.

She managed to get within three meters of Arturo without having him notice her as he still stood with his back to her.

"Arturo-sam-"

Her eyes widened as her hands went through Arturo. She didn't have time to ponder as pair of hands snaked from her waist to the curve of her breasts before the set of hands began groping each breast firmly yet gently gaining a stifled moan from her.

"Did my Akeno-chan think she could sneak up on me?" Arturo whispered hotly into her ear before he began nibbling on her ear.

"Wha… but how?" Akeno sucked in her breath as she felt Arturo playing with her hardening nipples through the shirt and bra, his lips trailing down to her neck as she felt soft kisses placed on the way. Her ability to think waning as she felt herself succumbing to the pleasurable onslaught from her lover.

"Water Mirage." He answered, not giving her time to ponder on how he knew the technique, he spun her around and capturing her lips in a kiss. Wasting no time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned and wrapped legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, letting her hands run through his hair as he trailed his hands down her smooth milky thighs before settling on her panty covered ass which he began groping, receiving even louder moans from her.

She lot out a moan into the kiss as she felt her back slam a bit too roughly, although not enough to hurt her really, against a tree. She began to feel his hardening member pressing against her covered maidenhood and began grinding against it earning a muffled groan from him before he too began grinding against her as the two continued to battle for dominance.

Both of them were on the brink of losing themselves to their desire, lust and most importantly love for each other when an icy voice rang through opening in the forest near them.

"What are you two doing?"

They both frozen and ended the kiss, removing their hands and legs, which was in Akeno's case from each other and slowly turned their heads towards the group of five furious and jealous girls, their aura flowing off of them in waves as Arturo began dreading what was about to come while Akeno just smirked in satisfaction as she gazed at her friends or rivals, considering the situation they were in.

"Well, Arturo-sama finally decided to have _fun_ with a more… mature girl," she gestured to her bigger breast size and wider hip much to Rias, Koneko, Sona and Ravel's dismay and Kuroka's amusement since they had similar breast and hip sizes BUT that didn't change the fact that Akeno was in a position with her beloved king that she was suppose to be in.

Arturo gulped nervously; Akeno had been really forward with her advances lately, the girl always tried, sometimes succeeding in teasing him and the rest of the girls, especially Rias. He knew from the day he had met her that she had a sadistic personality and it would get really dangerous when she grew up. Akeno had refused to call him Arturo, Arturo-kun or Turo-kun no matter what he tried, she always called 'Arturo-sama' because she didn't mind being dominated by him or under his authority.

Akeno even tried to sneak into his room to sleep with him and Rias or Kuroka before, only to be kicked out by a very angry Rias and after that he could hear Akeno's lightning-magic attack boomed outside of the room together with Rias' Power of Destruction. Whereas, Kuroka would let Akeno stay sometimes and all three of them would have fun, however it never lasted long as Rias would come and kick them both out.

They looked at Akeno with their aura's flaring out of their bodies. For Rias, the fact that Akeno always called her cr-brother 'Arturo-sama' always pissed her off, and no matter how much time had passed Rias' body could never match Akeno's. The crimson haired princess was very proud about her body, but whenever she looked at Akeno, she always wanted to take that Fallen Angel blood away from the girl.

Rias had heard some boys at her school talk about Akeno, while they had accepted that Rias was the most beautiful and cutest girl at school, they also said that Akeno was the sexiest.

The thought about Akeno taking Arturo away from them made their anger build up slowly inside them.

"Akeno," Rias began sweetly, too sweetly for Arturo's liking. "Follow me please!"

"Oh, why should I?" she began to rub her body against Arturo, his face reddening at the contact, he could feel her rapidly developing breasts and slightly hardened nipples from before rub against his right arm, "I'm sure he wants me stay with him, isn't that right Arturo-sama?"

Seeing all five of them give him an evil glare, Arturo gulped and turned to the dreamy face of Akeno.

"Uh… let's go." He let out his devil wings and wrapped out his arms around Akeno's waist before he took to the sky and flew away as fast as he could.

All of their eyes darkened for a moment before their auras spiked and flared out even wildly as their devil wings came out.

"ARTURO!" as they took to the air soaring after the two escapees, prepared to stop them by force if they have to.

##############

"Shall we get going?" Arturo asked, a medium-sized plaster now adorning his cheek as he looked at Ravel. The chase had gotten way out of hand as the five chasers had begun to use magic to stop them, although it didn't look like that to Arturo. He took a blow to the cheek to protect Akeno, the final blow as they all stopped once they saw blast connected with his face and were worried that they damaged the most handsome young devils face.

"Yes." She replied, a little sad that she had to go home as a transportation circle appeared below them and they disappeared in brief flash before appearing right in front of the Phenex Mansion's gate.

"Well, goodbye Ravel-chan. I'm glad you could come over today." Arturo smiled as he began to turn around and began walking to the transportation circle still active.

"Arturo-sama, wait!" Ravel exclaimed, making Arturo stop in his track and turned to face her. She bowed as low as she could and began telling him what she always wanted to say since this afternoon.

"Arturo-sama, I just want to say once again that I'm really sorry for my stupid behavior this afternoon. I shouldn't have shouted at you or attacked you. I'm really sorry Arturo-sama, and I'm ready to take any punishment you want me to!"

"Uh, Ravel… no need to bow like that!" Arturo put a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she lifted her head up and looked at him with her dark blue eyes, "I'm not angry at you or anything… Really!"

"Thank you Arturo-sama!" the girl smiled brightly and stood up, put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small Phoenix tear bottle. It wasn't just any original Phoenix tears. It was her tears, the tears of a full blood Phenex, the tear that could heal the worst wound with just a drop. Ravel had collected these tears since she was a small child and would give it to someone important to her, just like her mother had given her tears to her father when they were young.

"Please take this," Ravel began handing him the bottle, "This is my tears, the tears of a full blooded Phenex!"

"Wait Ravel-chan, you don't have to…" Arturo tried to refuse her offer. He had heard about the tears of the true Phenex before, and knew they were extremely powerful Phoenix tears that could heal any wound, but also the tears were really important and special for the members of the Phenex Clan, when the Phenex gives it to someone, it meant that they had given a part if themselves to another. To make it short, it was like Ravel was proposing to Arturo.

"Don't worry Arturo-sama!" she took his hand and put the bottle into his palm, "I know you don't want me but I want you to have this, to make sure you will be safe whenever, wherever… I'm sure Rias-sama, Akeno-san, Kuroka-san and Koneko-san wants the same thing for you, so please accept it, for me!"

"Ravel… -chan!" Arturo suddenly hugged the smaller girl, making her eyes widen in surprise and her cheeks redden, "Thank you Ravel-chan, I will respect your tears, so thank you!"

He was really grateful that Ravel had given him her tears, the most important thing to her. With her tears, Arturo felt more assured, knowing if he got badly injured, her tears might help him have a second chance.

"A-A-A-Art-Arturo-sama… please release me!"

She tried to shrug out of his hug but failed as he was a lot stronger than her. Ravel's heart was beating so fast that she found it hard to breathe. If he continued to hug her like this, she might just faint.

"Oh, sorry!" Arturo grinned and broke the hug. The girl turned around to hide her blushing face, "But you're wrong about one thing, Ravel-chan."

Ravel turned back toward him, her cheeks still slightly reddened as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Arturo couldn't help but think about how cute she looked at the moment.

He closed the distance between them, "About me not wanting you," Arturo suddenly captured her lips in a kiss making her eyes widen and her face redden completely.

'OH MY…! OH MY…! OH MY…! ARTURO-SAMA IS KISS-" Ravel fainted from the overloading feeling as Arturo caught her just in time before she slumped to the floor.

He chuckled as he noted that it was the second time she fainted while she was with him and with that, he picked Ravel up bridal style before making his onto the Phenex grounds, on his way to the front door.

Finally, once Arturo with Ravel still in his arms neared the front door of the mansion, he saw an older version of Ravel standing, waiting for them or rather Ravel. Cecelia Phenex looked at Arturo and smiled as she saw her daughter being carried in the young Gremory's arms.

"Lady Phenex!" Arturo gave a curt nod as he couldn't bow due to carrying Ravel.

"Arturo-kun, no need to be formal, after all…" she looked at Ravel in his arms eyes closed before returned her gaze to him with a questioning look.

"Ah, no need to worry my lady! She just fainted. She should wake up soon." He blushed slightly, although it was notable enough for Cecelia to see it and she giggled, having an idea of what it was.

They both turned their gaze to Ravel as they heard her whimper and saw her begin to stir.

As Ravel opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the caring light purple of Arturo. 'This feels so familiar," as she thought about how she ended up before… the rollercoaster, yes. But how did she end up like this now? Her entire face began heating before she heard giggling; she turned her head and saw her mother giggling at the scene.

"O-Okā-sama?!" Ravel exclaimed before she looked at Arturo and then back at her mother, continuing to do it for a short while before her face became as red as Rias' hair and shrugged and jump out of Arturo a bit too roughly as she landed harshly on her bottom as she cried out in pain.

"Ravel-chan, are you okay?" he crouched down next to her and got a nod from her. "You could have just asked you know."

"Arturo-kun is right Ravel, what you did was wrong." Her mother scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her tilted down as she felt ashamed at what she had done.

"There's no need to apologize Ravel-chan. At least you weren't hurt." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head, looking at him with her dark blue eyes as she gave a shy smile.

He lifted himself up and held his hand out to Ravel. "Thank you." She gave a shy smile as a pink hue adorned her cheeks and took a hold of his hand before he gently lifted her up to her feet.

Arturo smiled and checked the time on his watch on his left wrist and saw that it was almost time for Rias' anime marathon to begin. "Oh, it's time for me to get back, goodbye Cecelia-san, thank you for allowing Ravel-chan to come over. See you later Ravel!"

"Goodbye, Arturo-kun!"

"See you later, Arturo-sama."

Arturo nodded his head and disappeared in the transportation circle. Ravel just stared at the spot Arturo was standing a few seconds ago with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ravel, what do you think about him?"

"He's kind Okā-sama," Ravel began, "And warm too!"

"Did you give your tears to Arturo-kun?" her mother questioned with a stern voice.

"Yes Okā-sama!"

"He didn't reject you?"

"No, he didn't!"

"Good, now I think I don't need to worry about boys chasing after my beautiful little daughter when she grows up anymore." She smirked mysteriously, "Now, what should I expect the names of my grandchildren to be eh?

"OKā-SAMA… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she exclaimed embarrassingly, her face as red as a tomato, '… yet.'

 **Sorry for wait!... There's chapter 3 for ya!**

 **xD That Was A Long Chapter!**

 **More importantly, THANKS for all the support and reviews… its nice too know that there are people enjoying this story and I hope you keep looking forward to following chapters.**

 **Look forward chapter 4… I doubt it'd be as long this one though xD. This would be the last chapter of their childhood… next chapter will begin when they are older…**

 **Keep Reading, Reviewing, Following, Favorite and if possible recommending!**

 **NB: The Poll is CLOSED… I'll release the results in the next chapter or you can check out my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: After a lot of thinking, taking in all of the suggestions the viewers gave me I decided on the harem and peerage…**

 **Arturo's Harem:**

 **Rias, Kuroka, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Chrome, Nozomi, Kougyoku, Yoruichi, Morgiana, Naegleria, Neliel, Bambietta, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Nanao, Karin, Hakuei, Irisviel, Yasaka, Le Fay, OC… & maybe Gabriel and Kunou**

 **NB!: I just want you to know that just because Arturo sleeps with a girl/woman that wasn't listed above… it doesn't mean that person will be a part of his harem.**

 **Thank you to all the 50 unique voters who participated in the Poll, you were a great help. Now here are the results…**

 **Poll Results:**

 **Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) – 42%**

 **Morgiana (Magi) – 28%**

 **Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) – 10%**

 **Meninas McAllon (Bleach) – 8%**

 **Machi (Hunter x Hunter) – 8%**

 **Adelheid Suzuki (KHR) – 2%**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

' **Bester'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

A smile bloomed on the face of the seventeen year old Arturo at the events of last night…

It had been one hectic night where he had been literally pushed beyond his limits, forcing him to almost use _it_ , but the end result was him gaining another peerage member.

It had been years since he had received the Evil Pieces, but the fact that he had one member for a year or two had brought word around that he wasn't capable of doing this, but he simply didn't care as he had once told his father and brother that his peerage members were going to be awesome and he was going to stick to it no matter what people believed of him.

Now, he had gained a full peerage of some sort that consisted of his Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, two Rooks and there were only a few words to describe them overall and one of those were awesome and the latest and final member of his peerage he gained last night was no different either… however she had slept through the entire fight last night.

As he thought about the reports he had read on her almost five years ago, he knew that he had to report to the higher ups sooner or later as she was more special than he could ever give her credit for…

That was going to be quite a hassle.

He needed time to think about it…

GRIP!

GLOMP!

A pair of hands encircled his neck from behind and a pair of soft and spongy breasts pressed against his back.

"Something on your mind, nya?"

He smirked at the feeling on his back… they just seemed to grow without restriction.

It also didn't help that she smelled really nice.

"Just thinking about how to tackle the situation that is going to arise when I about report her to the higher ups," he turned to face his Bishop and the first member of his peerage.

"Do you really have to report about her so quickly, nya?" Kuroka questioned with a distasteful look on her face as she knew what his answer would be…

"I guess I could wait for things to die down a bit."

"A-are you sure, nya?" she stammered, still a bit taken aback by his answer and so when he simply replied with a small nod she smiled happily.

He knew as the heir-in-line of the Gremory clan he had quite a number of responsibilities and he couldn't try to hide the abilities of his newly instated Pawn, especially if she was going to be the strongest pawn in the Underworld as that would bring a lot of problems to not only him but also his family… but he wasn't just any heir-in-line of the Gremory clan. He was Arturo Gremory and he put the feelings of his peerage before the responsibilities of the clan even if it meant he loses the chance to become head of the family one day.

"So, do you have anything in mind to see her safe, nya?" Kuroka questioned.

"Kind of. But that's going to see the nine of us not returning to the Underworld for at least a year." He replied.

Chances of his Pawn being attacked was quite high as majority of the Underworld saw her as a traitor and most certainly wouldn't her to be in the peerage of the heir-in-line to the Gremory clan and that included some devils too.

"So as usual we are going to be on the run you mean, nya…" Kuroka began as her eyes suddenly started to twinkle as she added, "… so that means we are going to have a lot of time to make b-"

"Oh, how is she doing now?" he suddenly questioned… there was no way he was letting this discussion gravitate towards that, knowing that he might lose himself to his lust and take his Bishop right there.

"She is completely fine."

Instead of Kuroka answering the question it was his Queen Alexa Gabrielli that answered the question.

Turning to the side he found his Queen along with rest of his peerage walking towards them alongside his newly reincarnated Pawn.

His Queen, Alexa Gabrielli is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Arturo with short and wavy blonde hair, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face, adorned by black streaks which have grown out the center of her head and full lips. Her most distinctive feature being her striking burnt orange eyes which seemed to exude mischievousness and warmth. She's wearing a white collared sleeveless blouse with orange accents with hair clips clipped on the left collar of her blouse, matching thigh-length skirt, long white thigh-length socks. He was often reminded of his beautiful twins' sadistic Queen when he looked at his own…

Walking on the right next to his Queen was his Rook Morgiana Fanalis. She is a beautiful young girl with a nice developing figure that appeared around sixteen years of age. She has cherry red eyes and matching hair that is cut short, almost like an apple cut, layered with a ponytail on the left side. The ponytail on the left side is much longer than her normal hair. She's wearing a white dress with a unique ornament such as a feather on its belt significant that she's a 'phoenix'. She's also wearing a necklace Arturo gave her with armlets on both of her upper arms. He met her when they travelled to the Middle East two years ago and saved her from a life of slavery. He also found out that she was the younger sister of his older brother's Rook which flabbergasted him to no end and couldn't wait to reunite the two again.

Next to Morgiana, twitching her eyes at Kuroka clinging to her king was Kougyoku Ren, the eighth Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire, who runs the Zoroaster Faction in the Middle East. She is beautiful young woman around the same age as her king with a nice figure. She has pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden hair pin. She's wearing a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. She chose to become his servant, his Knight to repay him after he saved her from rebels of her faction, who joined up with Fallen Angels. Arturo didn't expect Kougyoku to fall in love with him a couple of months after she joined his peerage and travelled with them, but in the end he couldn't refuse such a beautiful and attractive woman like her.

Next to Kougyoku was her fellow Knight Nozomi Kujo. She is a short, beautiful and slightly petite young woman around sixteen years of age with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She's wearing a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream colored cardigan over it and long black thigh-high socks.

Next to Nozomi was Arturo's final Bishop Chrome Dokuro. She is a young beautiful girl with flawless pale skin and a nice developing figure around fifteen years of age with short purple hair in a so-called pineapple style, her left eye is violet and her right eye is red, normally and currently shown with the number 'six' in kanji in the middle. She's wearing a black shirt with indigo accents, a ring with a large indigo gem on her middle finger and an owl shaped ring on her pointing finger, black skirt that is thigh-length with matching accents, thigh-length transparent stockings and knee-length black boots with several chrome skull patterns on it.

Going over to the left of Alexa, next to the newly reincarnated Pawn was the final Rook of Arturo, Yoruichi Shihōin. She is a beautiful, slender and voluptuous woman with dark skin, golden irises and purple hair who appeared in her early twenties. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. However, in her Nekomata form, which she is mostly and currently in, she grows a pair of midnight purple cat ears and two midnight purple tails. She's wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

And lastly, the newly reincarnated Pawn Naegleria Nebiros. She is a beautiful, slender and voluptuous woman with the largest pair of breasts Arturo has ever seen… it was even larger than his Queen and Kuroka. She has long red hair and gold colored eyes. She's wearing a denim short shorts and a black undershirt.

As always his Queen Alexa and Knight Kougyoku seemed to be twitching seeing Kuroka clinging onto him while Yoruichi, Morgiana, Nozomi and the newly reincarnated Pawn Naegleria looked on with a neutral face.

Seeing his eyes on her Naegleria spoke up sleepily, "Ah… I am… fine."

There was quite a bit of pauses between her words… however she also noted that her new King's face held a lot of questions toward her…

"I… will answer… all of your questions… when I'm ready," Naegleria added with a bigger pause then before.

All he did was smile as he respected her wishes and would wait for her.

"So, where are we running off to this time, Arturo-chan?"

He gained a thoughtful look as he thought about all the places that would give him and his peerage a safe haven for at least a year. He knew that the Zoroaster Faction's Kou Empire and the Einzbern family in Germany were also out of the question…

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he dislikes going to either of those places as he would like to see Hakuei in the Kou Empire and Irisviel in Germany… he just didn't want to be in _those_ people's debt.

"I have just the place for you to hide. I'm heading over there myself too."

Everyone tilted their heads up to see a tall young man appearing to be in his early twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His most distinctive feature currently was the twelve jet-black feathered wings that were out of his back.

"And where would that be?" Arturo questioned coolly.

Azazel smirked.

"Kyoto."

 **There you have it… Chapter 4!**

 **Hope it was good… I know it was only one scene in this chapter but I didn't feel like typing another 5k plus chapter so yeah… tell me what you think?**

 **AN/: After every chapter, should a non-canon female be revealed I'll be putting down their three sizes, height and weight. I know some anime don't reveal the three sizes of some, if not all of their female character so I'll be making my own.**

 **Alexa: B102 – W60 – H89 cm**

 **5'6 ft**

 **54 kg**

 **Chrome: B85 – W59 – H84 cm**

 **5'0 ft**

 **45 kg**

 **Yoruichi: B89 – W59 – H91 cm**

 **5'5 ft**

 **42 kg**

 **Morgiana: B84 – W60 – H90 cm**

 **5'4 ft**

 **51 kg**

 **Nozomi: B83 – W59 – H86 cm**

 **5'1 ft**

 **50 kg**

 **Naegleria: B105 – W59– H90cm**

 **5'6** **ft**

 **56 kg**

 **Kougyoku: B84 – W59 – H90 cm**

 **5'4 ft**

 **Secret**

 **Arturo's Peerage:**

 **Queen – Alexa Gabrielli (OC)**

 **Bishop – Kuroka (Highschool DxD)**

 **Bishop – Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **Knight – Nozomi Kujo (Bleach)**

 **Knight – Kougyoku Ren (Magi)**

 **Rook – Morgiana (Magi)**

 **Rook – Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach)**

 **Pawn (x8) – Naegleria Nebiros (Kore wa Zombie Desuka)**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts on the Harem & Peerage selection…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

' **Bester'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Previously:_

" _I have just the place for you to hide. I'm heading over there myself too."_

 _Everyone tilted their heads up to see a tall young man appearing to be in his early twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His most distinctive feature currently was the twelve jet-black feathered wings that were out of his back._

" _And where would that be?" Arturo questioned coolly._

 _Azazel smirked._

" _Kyoto."_

"Why Kyoto though?" Arturo asked, looking at Azazel as he descended a bit in the air before creating a foothold to lift himself back to the same altitude beside Azazel.

"For starters, I can't keep you all. It's too risky and illogical; however the Yokai faction which is not under any of the Three Great Factions is probably the most logical and less risky option." Azazel explained, receiving a nod of acceptance from Arturo.

"Ano… Alexa-san," Naegleria began as she gained her attention, "What's Arturo-kun's relationship with him?" she pointed at her Azazel, who was flying in front of two as well the rest.

"Well…" she beamed as she began explaining to her their King's relationship with the Governor General of the Grigori…

"I see."

Yoruichi was brought out of musings by her beloved King appearing beside her…

"Yoru-hime, are you okay with…"

"Yes I am… however I never expected to return so soon."

"If you want to confront them together, all you need to do is ask."

"I'll keep you that in mind, Turo-bō." They both smiled as they in stride with the rest.

It wasn't long after that they began descending from the sky and into an empty street where everyone besides Arturo pulled their wings back into their body. They followed Azazel as he made his way to his location and he heard him sigh in relief when he found that it was indeed the strongest Yokai, Yasaka sitting in a booth in a tea house.

Yasaka is a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and a matching set of eyes. She's wearing a shrine maiden outfit that covered her voluptuous figure from the world. Beside her was a young girl who had the appearance of an elementary school student. She had golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also had nine golden fox tails and matching ears.

"Yasaka-san," Azazel greeted and the blonde woman nodded and smiled at the Governor before gaining a slightly confused look as she gazed at the nine who accompanied him.

Noticing her confusion Azazel connected it with the fact that she wasn't expecting them…

"They are my bodyguards. I hope that it isn't a problem if the head of my guard stays for the duration of the meeting," he pointed at the brunette male, "His name is Arturo Gremory by the way." Azazel said as he sat down on the other said of the table, making sure to make for Arturo as well, while the others sat not too far away from them.

'A Pure-Blooded Devil huh?'

Yasaka thought as she gazed at Arturo, thinking that he had to be one of most handsome Devil she'd ever met. He is a tall, handsome, toned lean built young man around seventeen years of age with brown hair with a touch of spikiness to it, having out grown it over the years with his bangs going over the left side of his face, covering his left eye and part of his face, bangs going down the right side of his face, stopping just past his uncovered light purple eye. He's wearing a knee-length grey jacket, white long pants, silver belt, black boots with several of the Gremory clan's emblem patterns and a black dress shirt with a white tie beneath the jacket.

"That isn't a problem at all."

True Yasaka was a bit that the Grigori leader would a Devil to with him in a meeting but she would take what she could get…

"While we wait for the tea to come let's start our discussion," she began looking more serious than before, "Some members of your have been causing problems in Kyoto. I have lost a few members of my faction to these attacks. I would appreciate if you could find a way to get them to stop." She stated politely yet sternly at the same time.

"I never gave them an order to attack any member of other factions including yours. Those that are, are either taking their liberties too far or are traitors. If you the location where they are hiding I would gladly have them take care of your problem." Azazel said calmly.

Yasaka seemed a bit taken back by what he ended with, "No offense, but are you want a Devil taking care of it?" she questioned skeptically.

Azazel chuckled…

"There's no need to worry, they can be trusted."

Yasaka nodded her head in acceptance…

"It's reassuring to know that these attacks weren't ordered and that they're trustworthy. Some of my men have discovered that they are hiding out in one of the older churches that were abandoned last year due to their presence. If you don't mind me asking how you will deal with them?" the blonde woman asked the dark haired man.

"Simple. I will ask them to leave the city at once. If they refuse then I will have no other choice but to brand them as traitors and either capture them to be imprisoned or kill them."

Yasaka frowned at the mention of killing but accepted it as long as the members of her group were safe…

"Now if you'll two will excuse me, my peerage and I will head over to the church." Arturo said politely, too politely.

Yasaka laughed a bit at how hard the brunette had been trying to be polite, "Why don't you stay for some tea Arturo-san, I already ordered and I wouldn't want it to go to waste," the mother said to Arturo who thought for a minute…

"Stay. The eight of us will be able to handle it."

Said none other than the first Rook of Arturo, Yoruichi as neared the table they were at.

"Ah… Yoruichi-san, it's good to see you again." Yasaka smiled at the Nekomata.

"Same here Yasaka-dono." Yoruichi returned the smile equally.

Arturo smiled at the interaction between the two; glad that at least the Yokai leader wasn't against her for she did… he felt something in his mind click as he remembered what his Rook had said.

"Are you sure?" Arturo questioned Yoruichi.

"You of all people should know how sure the girls and I are." Yoruichi said and watched as Arturo's visible eye widened after he turned to the girls as he gave a small chuckle, "Alright, you girls handle it."

"Enjoy your tea Yasaka-dono, Azazel… Turo-bo," Yoruichi ended teasingly as she gave Arturo a wink which promised much later on before she and the other girls, after giving their greetings, began leaving and he tried to keep himself as to not go into… as Nozomi would call it, ero-mode.

"See you later, Alexa-chan!"

Alexa felt her entire face heat up and stiffened as she heard the voice say goodbye to her. She spared him a quick before hurried him a quick glance before quickening her walk out of the coffee shop…

Meanwhile, Yasaka this interaction with a raised eyebrow, the gears in her began working as she tried to put the pieces together. It didn't take her long as her lit up in sudden realization…

'That would explain everything…'

"Now onto other business," Azazel began, snapping them out of their heads.

"Other business?" Yasaka questioned the Grigori leader and from the look the brunette, he seemed to know what it was…

"I need a favor?"

"If it's within my ability I'll consider it." the blonde replied, not ready to out favors so easily.

"I need you to house Arturo Gremory and his peerage for a year."

"Why…? Wait!" Arturo and Azazel were both taken by her shout, "First tell me what is your relationship with him?" she questioned seriously, not believing a Fallen Angel could someone to protect a Pure-Blooded Devil and his peerage.

"Well…" Azazel began…

"Azazel is my shishō and…" Arturo continued…

"Arturo is my apprentice." Azazel ended.

What was this world coming too?

Was the question going through Yasaka's mind as she tried to come to with the fact that a Fallen Angel, or rather not any Fallen Angel, the leader was mentoring a Pure-Blooded Devil Prince and younger brother of the current Lucifer. If she were Angel, she would have probably fainted after she heard it.

"Before I even consider this, tell me the reason you need a place to hide?"

"I'm sure you sensed it too, the voluptuous redhead is one of the strongest and biggest traitors in the Underworld. She abandoned the Underworld after the Original Satans died in the war." Arturo explained.

"But wouldn't hiding just make things worse for her… and yourself?"

"Maybe it will, but if I return home they'd kill her… I can't… or rather I won't allow it to happen." Yasaka was taken back by the determination in his eye and voice and couldn't help the smile that made its way to her beautiful face.

"I'll allow you and your peerage to stay as long you'd like in my temple."

"Thank you Yasaka-san!" Arturo bowed his head in appreciation; however he didn't need to as his voice held all the appreciation he needed.

"It would be a pleasure and please stop acting so stiff, Arturo-san."

Arturo sighed a bit in relief as he relaxed a bit, "Thanks. I just didn't want to offend you. Plus, I haven't needed to be formal for months." Arturo said with a small chuckle before an elderly man holding a tray with a few filled tea cups walked over and placed the tray on the table.

"Ah Yasaka-sama, it's always a pleasure here," the old man said before turning to the guests and they observed as the man took a few curious sniffs at the air around the both of them, "Fallen Angel and Devil." he told himself curiously before something in his mind clicked and he did a double take, "Fallen Angel AND Devil?" the man said aloud, reassuring himself of it before he began laughing out loud.

"Who would've thought that two people from races that hate would sit casually next to each other." The elder commented heartily.

"Well aren't we cool huh, Arturo-kun?" Azazel wrapped his arm around Arturo's neck.

"Baka." Arturo turned his head away, not wanting to show the smile on his face or else he wouldn't hear the end of it from Azazel.

################

Meanwhile, the girls quickly took to the sky as they flew over to the church where their targets hid. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she used senjutsu to sense how many were in there. She felt at least ten former Grigori members and even a few humans that seemed to be helping them.

"Well, time to do this."

Everyone turned to the voice, who was none other than Alexa as she sported red eyes with three tomoes surrounding her pupil in each eye and nodded before Morgiana kicked the double doors off its hinges, sending it flying half way into the church.

Everyone inside turned to see the group of girls enter the church. Alexa, Chrome, Nozomi, and Kougyoku couldn't help but gag a bit while Kuroka, Yoruichi, Morgiana and Naegleria cringed at the sight of the heads of the yokai bodies. Blood stained everything from the floors to the ceiling.

The apparent leader of the group walked now stood in front of him, "Well if isn't the Governor's Princess and his little bitch sluts. I never expected that bastard pacifist to actually send _you_ to hunt us. Too bad it's just bunch of girls." The traitor said to Alexa who narrowed her eyes on him. All around them the remaining Fallen Angels and humans formed a circle around the girls.

"This is your last chance. Come with me peacefully and face your punishment or die here and now," Alexa threatened them. The man only laughed before pointing at him which signaled his group to attack.

"You asked for it," Alexa said as she held out her hand in front of her and magic circle appeared before a torrent of fire came out, incinerating a fallen angel and two humans in front of her.

One of the fallen angels flew towards Alexa from the side, as she turned her head toward her, gazing into her eyes when the fallen angel felt her stiffen by gazing at the spinning tomoe in Alexa's eyes.

Meanwhile, three humans came running at Chrome and fired bullets of light at her. Laughing as they bloodied form on the floor riddled with bullets.

"This kid was so weak."

"Yeah, Arturo Gremory really does collect trash doesn't he?"

"Are you sure about that?"

All three became startled as they turned around to see a perfectly fine Chrome with a trident in her hand.

"How? We riddled you with bullets!"

"Look again."

All three turned their heads to look at the 'Chrome' riddled with holes, only to see mist covering the body 'Chrome'. When the mist cleared, their eyes widened as it revealed a bloodied female fallen angel riddled with holes.

"This is the end." Chrome gripped the shaft of the trident and slammed the butt of the trident on the ground.

The three humans became startled as the ground beneath them began boiling and heating, having no time to react they engulfed in a pillar of fire as it erupted from the ground.

More and more fallen angels tried to assault him but were met nothing but death…

The leader was a bit unnerved now that the group of girls he had mocked were now killing his men like it was going out of fashion and all just so easily. They couldn't even touch them with any of their attacks. Before he knew it, he was the last one left alive not counting the group of girls who had killed his subordinates.

"Damn you all to hell!" he yelled as he revealed his three sets of wings and flew toward Alexa who scowled. However, her widened as Naegleria suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing a hold of his fist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Byakurai." She muttered before pointing her finger at his chest before a bolt of white lightning shot out of her finger and pierced his chest before he slumped to the floor.

"Thank you, Naegleria-san." Alexa smiled.

"Just call me Nene. My real name sounds too stiff," She yawned, a beautiful pink hue adorned her face.

"Is everyone alright?" Alexa asked and gained a chorus of 'yes' before they flew off, heading back to their King.

####################

Arturo sighed as he sunk into the warm waters of the hot spring. After months of travelling he finally had a day to relax a bit. Leaning against one of the rocks that made up the border of the hot spring he could almost fall asleep…

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Arturo's eyes slowly opened as a smirked crossed his face. Looking at the speaker who happened to be none other than his Queen Alexa, he noted that her damp hair gave her an even sultrier look. He began trailing his eyes down her body to her large breasts that seemed to want to burst out of the white towel wrapped around her perfect body, which just went over her round plump ass.

"Why aren't you with the girls?" Arturo asked as he set himself back against one of the rocks, although he made sure to keep an on his sexy Queen.

"The girls decided to have an early night," Alexa unwrapped the towel around her voluptuous body, slowly as almost to tease him, smirking as she saw him bite his bottom lip as she bared everything to him.

"What about you? Aren't you tired?" he asked her as she entered the water and neared him, straddling his lap when she got to him.

He noticed that her flawless pale skin was flushed from the heat of the hot spring. He trailed his hands up and down her nicely toned thighs as they stared into the others eyes but said nothing for some time.

Finally, Alexa spoke…

"A-Arturo-kun… I…" she stopped for inner debating. Arturo decided not to hurry her and waited. After a minute she collected enough courage to continue, "I… Want… You…" Alexa blushed crimson and looked away, closing her eyes, too afraid to see his reaction. Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek and turned back to him. Only to be kissed on her lips with more passion than ever before from him.

"I too… have that kind of feeling for you…" Arturo smiled and kissed her again, deeper, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues.

Finally they parted, "But what will your father say?"

Alexa began biting her bottom lip…

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy since we love each other and that's all that matters… love me," she leaned forward a bit and gave him another long kiss full of passion and desire.

"As you wish, hime." As Arturo kissed her with more power, they were changing their position till Alexa was lying on her back, on the floor beside the hot spring with her legs spread and he was on top of her. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Arturo slid down a bit and licked her collarbone, earning a whimper from his Queen.

He then kissed his way down her body to her bosom, and began sucking her right breast, playing with her light-pink erect nipple with his mouth, while rolling and twisting, with occasional light squeezes, the other nipple between his fingers of his right hand, making Alexa moan lustfully… After some time he switched between her breasts…

"Mmmm?.."

She moaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure from the loss of pleasure from him working her breasts, but the next second she felt him trailing kisses south, stopping only to give a playful lick to her belly-button, till his head was between her legs. He gave her outer lips a lo-o-ong lick, making her moan from pleasure, while his hands massaged the side of her body. Her legs wrapped around his head on their own, bringing him closer to her core. Finding this to be a sign of approval, he began licking her lips, lapping her juices, from time to time attending to her clit…

Minutes later Alexa's body tensed and she let out a cry of pleasure. Arturo gave her time to ride her orgasm, then he licked her lips and his face, where he could reach with his tongue, clean and rose his head.

"You're as yummy as the first time, my hime." he leaned forward and began licking her again, this time sending his tongue to explore the tightest depths of her vagina, earning even more moans and cries of pleasure from his blonde beauty. He was content between licking her inner walls, drinking her nectar and listening to her sounds of pure bliss…

After some time her body tensed again as she came a second time, "Very yummy." Arturo suddenly felt a grip on his hands and was pulled up into a deep kiss…

Almost a minute later Alexa broke the kiss and licked her honey from his face.

"Yep, I am. Now it's my turn."

She motioned him to stand up, while she herself kneeled in front of him. She licked his balls, the downside of his shaft and finally the tip of his rock-hard member. She kissed the tip and took the head of his penis in her mouth and began sucking it lightly, her tongue working miracles on his tip, making him moan from pleasure…

When she felt him releasing some pre-cum, she took him deeper into her mouth, earning a loud lustful moan from him when his tip touched the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head while her tongue was working on his shaft, intent on making him cum.

Alexa began humming some tune and soon enough it gave results…

"I'm going to cum," Arturo warned, but she only slid most of him out of her mouth so that the head of his member remained in and returned to sucking him lightly with a lot of tonguework on the tip.

"I'm cumming!" he warned before he sent a spurt of seed in her waiting mouth. After making sure she got every last drop of his cum and swallowed it with vigor, Alexa let his still hard member out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

She took the towel she came with and spread across the floor before she lied down on it with her legs spread wide, as she motioned him to come over in a seductive yet innocent way and he willingly complied. Arturo played more with his Queen's bosom as he pressed the head of his member to her wet entrance making lips engulf the tip of his erect tool.

"Ahhhh~" Alexa moaned out in pleasure as Arturo pushed himself into her hot wet tight vagina making him moan in pleasure too. When his member was completely inside, he slid out of her so that only about two inches of his thick meat pole remained in, and slammed back into her.

"Ahhh… Ye-es!"

He repeated his actions…

"That's it! Faster! Harder!" she moaned, while he continued slamming into her. Arturo complied with his lover's request and began putting more force behind his thrusts, at the same time picking his pace up to the one she wanted. After pleasant eternity filled with lustful moans and cries of pleasure he felt her inner walls squeeze his member in a vice grip while her whole body tensed and began rocking…

"Turo-ko-o-i-i-i-i!" Alexa cried out as she came. Arturo gave a few more thrusts before he felt himself release deep within her tight depths.

Arturo slid out of her, while she was catching her breath. When her breathing returned to normal, he flipped them so that she lied on his chest and began running his hand through her hair while the other trailed up and down her body.

"I love you Turo-koi." She said as she felt herself beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you too Alexa-hime." Arturo hugged Alexa's body to him while she felt eyes flutter close with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **I'M BACK! & WITH NEW IDEAS/CHANGES…**

 **Find out at the end of this chapter…!**

… **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

' **Bester'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Arturo groaned as he woke up from his first night living in Kyoto. Taking a deep breath he noticed a weight on his chest on his chest, looking down he saw the blonde hair of Alexa sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around his torso and legs wrapped around one of his own.

Arturo smiled as memories of the night before came into his mind…

'It's hard to believe but she's finally becoming assertive.' He thought as he ran a hand down his face before looking at the naked girl and seeing the content expression on her face, the small smile on his face not faltering.

Raising a hand, he gently caressed her cheek and she responded by snuggling into it. Noticing movement, Arturo looked down to see something moving under the blanket before his manhood was enveloped by a wet warmth making him moan.

Quickly grabbing the edge of the blanket and lifted it up, Arturo found out that the sudden warmth was because his cock was now in Kuroka's mouth.

Looking up the from sudden light, Kuroka giggled at her beloved master's surprised face before moving her head up and down on his cock while cupping his balls. Arturo ran his fingers through her silky strands before she began deepthroating him.

Arturo's breath hitched at the tightness of her throat before Alexa shifted making his eyes slightly widen and looked at her as he completely forgot the girl as he was lost in the pleasure Kuroka was giving him with her mouth.

Looking down at Kuroka, he met her gaze and she giggled before pulling her mouth off him and replaced it with her hand and began stroking him.

"You know Turo-chan, your cock got harder when you remembered Alexa was here nya," she stated as she grew a lewd smile, "Does the danger of being caught turn you on?" she questioned before going back to sucking his cock, already knowing his answer.

"Hell yeah," he groaned in pleasure, knowing he had already been caught many times before in similar situations.

Kuroka smiled, or rather tried to muster one as the girth of her beloved master made it hard to pull off before she shoved Arturo's cock all the way into her mouth, gagging slightly when his head almost reached the back of her throat.

Arturo closed his eyes and laid back, the fact that Alexa could wake up and catch them completely faded from his mind. Suddenly the dark haired girl's mouth left his manhood which made him look before his eyes widened to see Kuroka's hair in Alexa's grip. Looking to his left he saw Alexa glaring at Kuroka.

"What do you think you're doing Kuroka?" Alexa questioned making Kuroka pout at her in return.

"It's not fair that you get to keep Arturo-chan all to yourself Alexa," she responded before stroking Arturo's manhood while looking Alexa in the eye.

Arturo groaned from the hand job eliciting the attention of the blonde haired girl. Looking at her, Arturo noticed she seemed to be contemplating about something as she gazed between Kuroka and himself.

Sighing, Alexa fixed her gaze on Kuroka, "This is the last time and you go no further than this."

Kuroka lifted both her arms in the air and inwardly laughed her head off as she knew this wasn't going to be last time. 'The girls are really missing out.' She thought before Alexa tightened her grip on the Bishop's hair making Kuroka glance at her to see a mischievous look in her eyes.

Before she could ask the blonde haired girl what she was thinking, she was slammed back onto Arturo's cock with it entering her mouth and throat. Kuroka's eyes were rolling up to the back of her head before she was pulled back making her gasp for air and began coughing. Looking at Arturo's manhood, she saw that it was covered in her saliva and some of it was still connected to her mouth before being roughly pushed back onto his cock and swallowing at all.

Arturo groaned loudly at the feeling of having Kuroka's mouth slammed repeatedly on his cock. Alexa leaned over him and pushed a nipple into his mouth. Gladly accepting, Arturo suckled on her breast before reaching up and squeezing her other soft breast making her moan in pleasure.

Alexa continued forcing Kuroka to deepthroat Arturo's cock while having her breasts tended to by said person…

Kuroka was enjoying the rough treatment and wondered if this could happen every time she sneaked in when Alexa was here and gave Arturo's manhood pleasure, but she knew Alexa would just kick her out instead of forcing her to give their beloved Master pleasure. She had also started messaging Arturo's scrotum hoping to get him to cum faster and knew it was working because his cock was pulsing and he was lifting his hips to meet her mouth.

Arturo groaned before releasing Alexa's nipple from mouth and moaned out, "I'm cumming!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Alexa shoved Kuroka's head all way down making her eyes widen before they began rolling into the back of her head and her cheeks bulged as it started to fill with Arturo's seed. Kuroka began to swallow when she realised she couldn't hold all of Arturo's semen in her mouth and moaned as it slid down her throat. Kuroka was pulled back by Alexa and the last of Arturo's load sprayed onto her face before she was pulled into a kiss with the blonde haired Queen.

Kuroka instantly knew that Alexa was stealing Arturo's seed from her mouth and tried to pull back but Alexa's grip didn't budge until all of the Devil's juice was gone before she pulled back licked Kuroka's face of the remaining sperm before swallowing.

Kuroka pouted at having some of her reward taken from her before turning back to Arturo's manhood, taking it into her mouth and sucking any remains from his urethra and shaft. Sitting back on her knees, Kuroka smiled before clasping her hands together, "Thanks for the meal, Turo-chan."

Alexa opened her mouth to say something but was halted by a surprising voice.

"That was hot."

Alexa and Kuroka turned their heads and Arturo leaned up in surprise to see Yoruichi sitting on the other side of the room. They could clearly see how lust and desire clouded her eyes and the slight rubbing of her thighs together.

"You… how long have you been sitting there, Yoru?" Alexa asked as her face began heating up.

"Long enough to see how you manhandled Kuroka's face… you've become more assertive haven't you Alexa?" Yoruichi grinned mischievously as Alexa's face became a deep red.

"Like father like daughter after all," Kuroka added, seeing what her fellow kin was up to.

"I happen to like this side of Alexa even more, so stop teasing her, Kuro-chan, Yoru-chan," he patted Alexa's head, watching as her face cooled down as it was blood red a moment ago. "Besides, you two aren't any different."

"You got that right nya." Kuroka winked sensually.

"Anyway, I was suppose to wake you for breakfast," Yoruichi said as she looked toward the door.

"Breakfast?" the trio on the bed said simultaneously.

Yoruichi nodded…

After getting Kuroka out of the room, with the help of Yoruichi when she tried to protest by stating that she wanted to see more of master's body, Arturo and Alexa got dressed and entered the dining room to see a scowling Nozomi in between an eye twitching Kougyoku and neutral looking Morgiana sitting across from a neutral looking Chrome who beamed at seeing her master, a tired looking Naegleria who smiled softly at him, a smiling Kuroka and smirking Yoruichi.

Arturo sat down at the foot of the table with Alexa sitting the nearest to him on the right, which earned a pout from Kuroka as they ate in silence.

Finishing his food, he turned his gaze up to the girls and saw some of them eating and decided to wait for them to finish, which didn't take that long.

"Where are Yasaka-san and Kunou-chan?" Arturo asked everyone at the table.

"Yasaka-san is out on business…" Naegleria began…

"… and Kunou went to school." Nozomi ended. Arturo nodded.

Arturo hummed in response…

"Now onto to other business."

"Other business?" Alexa asked. She as well as the rest of the girls carrying confused looks as they gazed at their King.

"Yeah. We have to test Naegleria-"

"Call me Nene," she cut him off. He nodded. "Sorry for interrupting." She added.

"We have to test Nene-chan's power." He said, getting nods from everyone except said person.

"Really?" she yawned, "Kuroka-san told me that you've read up about me already then, haven't you?" she questioned innocently.

"Well yeah, but experiencing it is way better than the intel you get from a book."

She sighed, knowing he was right. So why did her heart beat increase all of a sudden?

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Nozomi began as she turned her gaze to Naegleria to the right of her and watched as she nodded slightly, her breasts nodding more than her much to the amusement of Arturo.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Nene questioned her King who stood opposite her, a few meters separating them.

Nene turned her gaze to the rest of the peerage who stood at the side, most likely waiting for their King to change his mind as he had been persistent, more like stubborn in her mind, in wanting to fight her alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he nodded. The girls sighed.

"Well, it's your death," Nozomi grumbled out. Arturo opened his mouth to question her on what she said but she beat him to it, "Begin." She said before quickly moving away.

'Oh well.' Arturo thought before he disappeared and appeared right in front of Nene in one quick movement, surprising the onlookers.

Nene smirked the entire time Arturo rushed her. To her, it was like he was running normally, she even saw eerie indigo glow in his right fist. Deciding to mess with him, she let him come within an inch and even let him release his attack…

"Bala."

Before she ducked under his arm making his eyes before a magical symbol appeared on her palm as she thrust her hand into his chest and was sent flying back as countless green-like blades appeared all over his upper body and began cutting and slashing his body…

'That's…' Alexa began.

'… High-level wind magic,' Kuroka ended. Almost as if their thoughts were connected. The other's gazed on in amazement at how easily their newest member took down their King, however, considering who she is, it wasn't hard to be believe that she could that.

THUD!

Once the magic died down, gravity took its place and sent Arturo crashing to the ground with a resounding thud as he grunted out in pain. It didn't take him long though as he stood a half a minute later, twitching albeit as a result of the countless scratches and few cuts on his body.

'Damn, that attack was really was something and that was my favourite jacket too,' he noted sadly as gazed at his now naked upper body, unaware of the predicament of his opponent…

When Arturo stood up, Naegleria couldn't help the heating up of her cheeks as she leered at her King's body. There were only two words for it… breathtakingly sexy. She knew from the moment she had first met him that he oozed sex appeal, however now half naked it just seemed to increase tenfold and wondered how he looked fully naked?

Her face heated up even more as she felt a heat that she hadn't felt in a long time travel down to her nether regions…

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts, she had to focus on this fight and not what her King looked when naked. Although, she had to admit that he is the sexiest Devil she knows, even surpassing the original Demon of Lust, the late Asmodeus, who was said to be sexiest and most handsome male Devil in history. Now all he to do was surpass said person in power and he'd be the most lusted after person or being in the world. A true incubus. She giggled mildly at that.

When Arturo turned his gaze back to her, a smirk graced his lips as he saw her tinted cheeks and the lustful gaze in her eyes. However, to him, she still seemed to carry an air of innocence around her and wondered if she… he put that thought away for later.

"You enjoying the view?" he winked and smirked when he saw her cheeks darken.

Naegleria felt the air around Arturo seemed off. She couldn't explain it but something about him changed after the wink.

"Aren't you going use your weapon?" she questioned.

"Nah, a hand-to-hand and magic battle should suffice."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he disappeared in a flash much faster than before, shocking the girls while Naegleria watched on uninterested as she extended her hand out, a magical symbol appearing as she did and once he was in range, an arc of lightning shot out, her eyes widening in shock and disbelief as it tore right through him, not expecting that. The next thing however shocked her to the core was that his body just disappeared almost as if it were…

She couldn't ponder any further as tilted her head up, her eyes widening to see her King thrust his hand out, his family signature move in his out stretched hand as he neared her…

BOOM!

'Did he get her?' Kuroka questioned as she gazed at dust cloud obscuring the view from her and the rest. Knowing that every girl present had the same thought.

'Did I get her?' Arturo thought, looking at the ground, waiting for the dust cloud to give way. It didn't take long as the dust cloud began to give away for him to see if he got her only for his eyes to widen and the girls a moment later as they noticed a figure appear behind their King. Arturo, still lost in surprise at no one beneath him was unaware when Nene appeared behind him, a magical symbol appearing in her hand…

"Mini Dragon Lance."

All the girls watched in amazement as the magical aura on Nene's body envelop her before it morphed into a dragon, which she thrust her arm out to Arturo, sending a mini dragon toward him as it caught him in its mouth, making him widen his eyes bewilderment before he tried to fight out of the hold as the dragon soared through the sky only to realise the fangs had tight hold over him.

BOOOM!

Arturo went crashing into the ground about five meters away creating a tiny crater as he landed before the dragon disappeared…

But something as that wasn't going to stop him as he stood up not long after, surprising Nene as she noted that compared to before he had a lot more scratches and she noticed a few spots on his body that would be bruised but other than that he seemed fine.

"Your hierro is not to be taken lightly," Nene complimented. Arturo smirked, "Isn't it about you start using _it_?"

Arturo shrugged before a magical symbol appeared in each of his hands, Nene's eyes widening in curiosity as she noticed that he was forming two different techniques in each of his hands.

'A combination with the Power of Destruction… getting hit by that will be serious.' Nene thought. Her mind beginning to think of how to take on the technique.

'That's a Cero!' Alexa thought, gesturing to the technique forming in his right hand, 'He can't…' her eyes widening as she realised it was too late as Arturo had already combining the techniques together, the rest of the girls eyes widening as well as they figured it out.

BOOOM!

Nene and the girl's eyes widening completely as the two techniques their King had been fusing together had just exploded in the process. They didn't wait for the dust cloud to disappear as all eight were in full on sprint toward their King.

Their eye lids expanding to their limits at the sight of their King, eyes at the brink of tears. The bottom half of his arms and abdomen and top half of his legs had severe third degree burns while the top half of his arms, abdomen, bottom half of his legs and parts of his face second had second and first degree burns all over.

Alexa, Kuroka and Nene, the most proficient in healing, had immediately gone to their knees and began healing him…

* * *

Meanwhile, enjoying a game of chess were the two beauties of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Rias had a smirk of victory laced across as she made her last move, knowing she had won this match.

"Checkmate."

"I guess you win this time, Rias." Akeno pouted cutely.

At that moment the door to their clubhouse opened and Rias eyes widened in surprise at her two guests, waiting for them to enter and close the door.

"Rias." The shorter bespectacled beauty greeted. The taller bespectacled beauty behind only nodded in greeting.

"Sona." Rias smiled at her childhood friend and rival, while Akeno just smiled at the Student Council President and Vice President, the former being her rival for the love of her King's twin.

"So, how was it?"

"It wasn't even a match worth speaking about," Sona began, knowing that Rias had been asking about the chess match between her and her now former fiancé, Zephyrdor Glasya-Lobolas. "I finished it in nine moves." She waved off.

"So, that means Sona-san can focus on Arturo-sama now with any distractions." Akeno teased.

"W-what are you talking about? W-why would focus on him of all people?" she exclaimed. Akeno giggling lightly at the flustered expression on Sona's face, knowing he was the only one who could do that to her so easily.

"Akeno, you shouldn't speak about him like that." Rias frowned, not liking when they spoke about him like that, even if she is angry at him.

"Ara Ara Ara. Why not? He _is_ mine after all." Akeno smirked and it only deepened as she saw the frowns on both Rias and Sona's face.

'Who is Arturo Gremory?' Tsubaki questioned. The only neutral person in the room at the moment as she wondered what person could Arturo be if only his name could release such feelings from these three beauties…

* * *

Arturo fluttered his eyes open and had to fight back a groan of pain from escaping his lips as a stinging sensation erupted throughout his entire body.

Although difficult at first, he managed to lift his hand into his line of sight, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the room. 'I guess this is my fault,' he thought. Looking at the neatly yet tightly wrapped bandage around his hand.

"Arturo-kun?"

The brunette's eyes lit up as saw the person walk into his room.

* * *

 **I've decided to change things a bit… by that I mean the Harem(Important) and the sizes of some girls (Those who are interested – in Chapter 4).**

 **New Harem:**

 **Everything is the same except a few things like… Karin Uzumaki and Tsubaki Shinra are replaced by Hinata Hyuga & Hanabi Hyuga. The reason for this is that almost every Naruto/DxD story I read had something to do with the Uzumaki family and in my opinion it's become a real cliché. So I've decided to try something different like the Hyuga… however this could also change since I am considering using Ino Yamanaka and her clan or Sakura Haruno and making a clan for her. **

**The next thing is Gabriel and Kunou are on extremely thin ice on staying on the Harem, not so much the latter. Especially Gabriel, since I don't know how to begin the relationship between Arturo and her. Arturo is a true Devil that gives into his desires, grants desires and despite having a pure heart, it's been heavily tainted by his desires. And I've thought throughout my entire finals how to write Arturo/Gabriel but couldn't come up with any. However, if you want Gabriel to be part of the Harem PM me with an idea. I won't however tell you if your idea has been chosen since I think it will spoil the story for you BUT I will put in a special thanks to you at the end of that chapter.**

 **The girls added will be… an OC (indefinitely), Shizune, Tsunade (Not sure) & Hinata/Hanabi/Ino/Sakura (Only two will be chosen from these last four).**

 **Chapter Seven will be released in a few days... so be on the lookout.**


	7. AN

This is for those for who found last chapter's announcement confusing or couldn't understand it…

New Possible Harem:

Nobility/High-Class Devils: Ravel Phenex , Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Naegleria Nebiros, Serafall Leviathan, Shizune Kato, Hanabi/Hinata & Ino/Sakura (Pick which pair should be in?)

Other Nobility: Yasaka, Kougyoku Ren, Yoruichi Shihōin, Hakuei Ren, Irisviel von Einzbern, Izumo Kamiki, Nanao Ise, Kunou & Gabriel (Maybe – PM me with ideas)

Devils: Alexa Gabrielli, Akeno Himejima, Kuroka, Nozomi Kujo, Koneko Toujou, Morgiana, Chrome Dokuro, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse

Fallen Angels: Raynare, Kalawarner, Bambietta Basterbine, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, Mittelt

Other: Le Fay & Mystery OC

Note: This IS the final changes for everything… AND I mean EVERYTHING!

The other thing…

New Non-Canon Girl Sizes:

Yoruichi Shihōin: B96 – W59 – H91 cm

Morgiana Fanalis: B84 – W60 – H90 cm

Nozomi Kujo: B83 – W59 – H86 cm

Naegleria Nebiros: B105 – W59 – H90 cm

Kougyoku Ren: B84 – W59 – H90 cm

That's all… Once again, thanks for the support. I highly appreciate it. Please continue to Read, Follow, Favorite & Review…

Chapter Seven is just a swipe or click away… ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Review Corner:**

 **War historian – I'm sorry but you never sent me an OC. The mystery OC I mentioned in the AN is a character I'm creating myself. Sorry.**

 **Guest(You know who you are) – We seem to think alike as I woke up thinking that all four of them aren't necessary. However, I won't drop Yasaka even if I had to drop someone and I decided to keep Kunou in the harem. Gabriel however is another story althogether…**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Bester"** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

' **Kon'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _Previously…_

" _Arturo-kun."_

 _The brunette's eyes lit up as he saw the walk into his room._

 _Now…_

"Yasaka-san…" Arturo's eyes lit up in confusion as he was able to see a silver tray with a tea pot with two cups in her hands. Arturo, with a bit of difficulty managed to sit up as he watched the kitsune place the tray on the bedside table and poured a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"What's up Yasaka-san? Don't you think it's a bit late for tea?" Arturo asked the blonde woman while thinking, 'I think I need something stronger than tea now,' as he took the cup in his hands, his hands immediately stinging due how sensitive it still was and blew it to cool it down.

"It's only 8pm and I had just returned from checking on the ley lines in Kyoto and saw the girls helping Kunou with her project so, I decided to check up on you." Yasaka answered as she took a sip from her own cup of tea as Arturo smiled at how helpful his peerage was.

"I heard about what happened earlier today. You had everyone worried." Yasaka said as Arturo chuckled sheepishly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Yasaka shook her head, "There's no need to apologize. At least you're okay, that's all that matters." She smiled warmly at him who reciprocated the gesture. "One of the gatekeepers said he heard quite a bit of commotion coming from the bath you were at last night. I was curious about what had happened." She added. Arturo looked away a bit embarrassed. "Oh I see, you were with one of the girls." Yasaka concluded from the look on the Devils face.

"Yes I was. It seems one of them has been learning to become more assertive." Arturo told her, having no reason to lie to her which earned a giggle from the powerful yokai but looked a bit down.

"I see. Can I guess who it was?" Yasaka asked. She was surprisingly interested in what had occurred in her area last night. She couldn't help but feel a small pinch like feeling in her chest at the thought. It didn't make much sense to her but for now she would ignore it.

Arturo chuckled, "Be my guest." Quite interested to hear what her answer would be. After all, he had no problem talking about his sex life as he knew Yasaka wouldn't go around spreading gibberish about it, especially if she was involved.

"Alexa-san, Chr-" Yasaka smirked as she noticed the slight twitch in his eyes. "It's Alexa-san, isn't it?" Arturo nodded.

"So what does the Governor General have to say about his apprentice having sex with his daughter?" Yasaka asked. Arturo's widened in absolute surprise. "It wasn't hard to put the pieces together after the way he greeted her when she left the coffee shop yesterday." The blonde said giggling a bit.

Arturo nodded, his features returning to a calm one. "Well, I don't know if he knows but most of the time we're together he goes on about giving him grandchildren and I told I would give him grandchildren." He answered. Yasaka frowned at the response but kept her composure as she had throughout the conversation. "However, I also told him it won't be anytime soon though since we're still young and it will be her choice whether she wants kids or not." He added.

"That is true Arturo-kun. You know Kunou has grown quite fond of you already. The girls had to force her away from you for dinner and her project." She said to the brunette who smiled. "She's never really had a father figure or brother. The closest she's ever had to a paternal bond was with some of the yokai who help us out." She told Arturo. The Gremory heir couldn't help but express a bit of sadness at the fact that the poor girl never knew her own father; it was something he couldn't even imagine for himself.

"How about tomorrow I walk Kunou to school and when she's done, take her to the park?" Arturo suggested. He could tell the situation with Kunou was a touchy spot for Yasaka and her daughter so; he wanted to do his best to rectify that.

"I would appreciate it." Yasaka said, smiling softly at Arturo. A nice comfortable silence set over the two and Yasaka decided to check out his features some more. Despite being mostly bandaged, she could still make majority of his pectorals and inwardly complimented his body while a tiny part of her mind wanted to know how he would look without the bandages but immediately pushed that thought down. However, her eyes lingered longer on his face or rather his head in particular gaining the attention of Arturo.

"Is something the matter?" Arturo asked. Touching the side of his face.

"What?! Yes! I mean no, it's just that your current hairstyle suits you better than your normal hairstyle." She answered. Arturo gave a confused look before his eyes widened as his hands travelled up his face and realized that hair no longer covered his left eye and that his bang was split with one half going down the middle of his face ending at the bridge of his nose and the other half going down the side of his face ending at his cheekbone.

"You think so?" Arturo asked and Yasaka nodded, smiling at him. The two continued to talk before Yasaka left for her own room.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." A manly voice greeted as he got the attention of the two women and girl sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Arturo-kun!" Kunou exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and ran toward him.

GLOMP!

Arturo was caught slightly off guard when Kunou threw herself at him, making him almost topple over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his abdomen. Gaining his foot again, he wrapped his arms under Kunou's thighs, keeping her in place.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," he said. Giving Kunou a peck on her forehead, remembering what Yasaka told him last night and smirked when he saw how heated her face became.

Kunou only nodded; afraid she might sputter if she were to speak. As she checked over Arturo's face for any lasting wounds, she noticed a slightly darkened part of his skin on his forehead as well as on each side of his face, however those were mostly covered by his hair but the mark on his forehead, which she later identified as a scar, a very healthy one at that was pretty much visible to the public.

She leaned in and gave him an innocent peck on the scar on his forehead. "I hope it goes away soon." She said, not that the scar made him less attractive…

She felt them moving, to what she knew was the table and was set down by Arturo.

"I see you changed your hairstyle." Yoruichi noted, finding it very curious as to why he would suddenly changed it.

"Oh yeah." He paused briefly. "Well, a goddess told me in my dream that I look more attractive in this hairstyle." He told her, giving Yasaka an appreciative look as a slight smirk laced his face as watched her face heat up before he took a seat next to Kunou.

'The goddess Arturo-kun's talking about is me.' Yasaka thought, a cute pink shade adorning her beautiful face and when their locked for a moment before, she saw the appreciative look in his eyes and couldn't help but smile fondly as a feeling began bubbling inside her…

At that moment a servant entered the room and set Arturo's breakfast down in front of him.

"You should try the omelet my kaa-chan made, it's delicious." Kunou exclaimed. Arturo nodded as he grabbed his knife and fork and ate a sizeable piece he cut and his eyes lit up.

"This is delicious! You're a great cook, Yasaka-san." Arturo exclaimed, sending her a smile.

"Thank you Arturo-kun." Yasaka reciprocated the smile.

It wasn't before all of them finished their breakfast and were laughing at Kunou who was telling them a story about school.

"It's time to get going Kunou-chan." Yasaka told the young blonde.

"Yes Kaa-chan." Kunou replied, slightly saddened at the fact that she had to leave to school but grinned when she remembered who was taking her and fetching her from school AND they were going for ice-cream.

"So, what are the plans today, Arturo-chan?" Yoruichi asked her King.

"You girls are free to do what you want today." Arturo answered. He extended his hand as a magical symbol appeared before a bank card exited the symbol and he set it in front of her. "Just no handing out of flyers." He added. Yoruichi nodded in understanding.

"What about getting Nene-san a familiar?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Personally, I think there's no need for that since she's already… well an Ultimate-Class Devil and she'll probably say something like binding contracts with humans will interfere with her sleep time but if she wants one, then we can make a plan." Arturo answered. Yoruichi nodded and Arturo stood up. "Shall we get going, Kunou-chan?" Kunou nodded and stood up and walked over to her mother and gave her hug and a kiss before going over to Yoruichi and giving her a hug.

"Bye kaa-chan, Yoruichi-san and thanks for helping me with my project! Please pass it along to the girls too!" Kunou exclaimed, smiling and waving at them.

"See you later, Yasaka-san, Yoru-chan." He smiled at them and with that, Arturo and Kunou left the temple.

A moment of silence reign over the two women left before Yasaka turned to her gaze to Yoruichi.

"Have you decided yet?"

* * *

As they were walking, Arturo felt every yokai in the area eyes on the two of them. Some of them had their eyes narrowed as they watched him like hawk while others just smiled, seeing how happy the yokai was in her company as she spoke to him. However, it didn't take them long as they soon arrived at the gates of Kunou's school.

"I'll be waiting here at this railing for you when it's dismissal okay?" Arturo crouched down and patted Kunou's head as he told her and she nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. Arturo smiled before wrapping his arms around her, returning the hug.

They both ended the hug and Kunou was surprised when she received a peck on the forehead immediately after. "Be a good girl and you can have every ice-cream flavour." He promised. Her eyes widened before she nodded her head rapidly at the thought of every ice-cream flavour at once, not even her mother or the yokai servants allowed that pleasure.

"See you later, Arturo-kun." She pecked him on the cheek before turning around sprinting off into the building not wanting him to see her heated face.

He chuckled as he stood up. 'That girl…' his thoughts were halted when he heard his phone go off. He walked off as he reached into his jean pocket and brought out his smart phone, his eyes widening as he saw the message.

'Shit! I've been so caught up in all this stuff that I forgot to play. I seriously need to speak to Yasaka-san about it.' He thought. His eyes glued to his phone as he was unaware of his surroundings.

BUMP!

Arturo felt himself walk into something soft and immediately sensed that his phone and this soft thing were about to fall. He immediately wrapped his right around the soft thing and grabbed his phone with his left.

As his eyes settled on the soft object which happened to be a girl who seemed to be his junior by at least a year. She had dark red eyes and long dark purple hair which was kept in twintails. However, her most notable trait was her small, oval shaped eyebrows.

'She's cute.' He thought. A subtle smirk creeping its way onto his face as he noticed the pink adorning her cheeks.

'He's hot.' The girl thought as she gazed at him. Even, the three scars he had on face only made him look even hotter, giving him a sort of bad boy look. She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore as found beginning to get lost in his light purple eyes.

At first, she was thought she was going rip the person who bumped into her a new one but as soon as she got a look at him, all that anger waned. She didn't know why but the part of her body where his arm went over just seemed to heat up.

"Izumo! As much as I'd like to see you hook up with someone, we need to get going!" A voice exclaimed behind Arturo, snapping them both out of their thoughts.

"Uhm… I'm sorry for bumping into you… my phone got me sidetracked." Arturo apologized to her, unwrapping his arm which brought a very low moan of disappointment from the now named Izumo which surprised her too know end.

"I-it's okay. I have to get going, bye!" She said, squeaking as she fastened her pace toward her friend before the duo walked off.

Arturo chuckled to himself as he glanced back for a moment. "Seems like Kyoto is going be fun after all." As he walked off, not really knowing where he was going but still walking…

* * *

"Remind me as to why I go shopping with the three of you?" Nozomi questioned. Her left eye twitching in irritation as she pointed at Alexa, Kougyoku and Kuroka. As a girl she enjoys shopping but she only shops moderately even though if she wanted she could have everything that she wanted. However, Alexa, Kougyoku, Kuroka and Yoruichi were different, every clothing store, every row and shelf in the store were theirs to prey on. However, Yoruichi didn't buy much today which was something she found weird.

"Can't help it if you have an austere sense of fashion." Kougyoku waved off nonchalantly.

"What was that?!" Nozomi exclaimed, all her anger and irritation now focused on her fellow Knight.

"Now, now girls, if Arturo-chan saw you girls fighting, he wouldn't like it." Yoruichi said trying to brighten the mood; however everyone else saw how dull her eyes were and gained worrying expressions.

"Is everything alright, Yoru, nya?" Kuroka asked her fellow kin.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be, _nya_?" Yoruichi replied, wiggling her cat ears at them.

"…"

"What?" Yoruichi asked, confused as to why they are carrying deadpanned expressions.

"… _You_ never say _nya_." They all said simultaneously.

"Let's just go find a shaded spot somewhere in the garden to relax in." Yoruiuchi sighed.

* * *

It was dismissal and Kunou was the first out of the class after she had greeted her friends. As she exited the school building, just like he said, he was there leaning railing opposite the school entrance. She noted that he seemed to be deep in thought or maybe it was just because he was listening to music as he had cordless headphones on.

As if sensing Arturo had eyes on him, he fixed his gaze ahead which happened to be Kunou and their eyes met. To Kunou, it felt as if time had slow for her and her heart rate sped up. She had watched a shoujo anime where something similar had happened… the boy was in the distance and girl had her eyes on him as she neared him and when her eyes met him and time began to slow down and her heart rate increased tenfold. Could it be…

"Hey Kunou-chan, ready to go?" Arturo greeted, halting her train of thought, eyes widening as she realized she was now in front of him. "Is something the matter?" he added.

Kunou shook her head. "N-no let's get going."

Arturo smiled as he led her to an ice-cream shop not too from her school and near a nice park. When they entered the store they saw an elderly male yokai standing behind the counter with a smile, normally Arturo would think this was a perfect scheme for a pedophile snatch kids away but luckily this guy didn't give any weird vibes so he decided it was okay and he didn't want to insult the elder on his occupation.

Kunou immediately ran up to the counter and demanded all the flavors stacked one on top of the others, which made Arturo laugh. Surprisingly the old geezer was able to do so without messing up… much. Feeling sorry for the old Kitsune, Arturo made sure to leave a decent sized tip for the effort he was put through by his fellow kin.

"How are you liking it?" Arturo asked the young girl who pouted a bit when Arturo patted her on the head. While Kunou still acted like someone her age that also included acting like she was a princess. 'Oh wait she is…' Arturo thought, chuckling inwardly.

He turned his gaze down to her and noticed that some of the melting flavours had landed on the side of her mouth. "Hey, you messed on yourself." He swiped his pointing finger over the area on the side of her mouth and gathered it all before without even thinking had the finger pointed at her lips. "Say ahhh~." He said almost childishly.

Kunou's blossomed red however, she found herself opening her mouth as he put his finger on her bottom lip and found herself closing her mouth immediately afterward and began licking it clean.

Arturo was brought back by suction on his finger. His eyes immediately darted down to see a blushing Kunou suck his finger. 'She seems to blush when around me just like Ravel used to." He features immediately softening as he was reminded of her. He missed her. He missed them all.

He felt the soft lips of Kunou leave his finger and pulled back, the blush still there however not as strong. "I've been meaning to ask…" she paused briefly to take a few sniffs of the air. "… Why do you smell like a Yokai Kitsune?" Kunou asked making Arturo's eyes widened. Before she could receive her answer, Arturo's phone began ringing in his pocket. He took out the smart phone and saw it was Alexa.

"Hey what's up?"

"It's Yoru-chan… she's been taken."

* * *

 **That's Chapter 7…. What happened to Yoruichi? Who/What took her? And** _ **WHY**_ **couldn't they stop it?**

 **Find out next in Chapter Eight…**

 **On a side note, I apologize if the fight scenes have not been up to standard, at least I think it hasn't been. I don't have a Beta so; I'm trying to improve with every chapter, so please bear with me on that.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/:** **Guess Who's Back ?! i'm sorry for being inactive for so long but I've been soo busy with things in RL, I just didn't have the chance of actually sitting down calmly and typing a chapter out. But yeah, don't worry this awesome fic ain't dead so sit tight... many chapters are coming soon ;)**

 **& Special Thanks to the Attack on Titan creators for another awesome season of attack on titan... Can't wait for season 3!**

 **xNaruHina – About your review in chapter 1… There is a reason I followed canon by not making Shirone a part of Arturo's peerage. Sure it might be lame to you and some others but I didn't want Kuroka and Shirone to be in the same peerage and you will find out the reason if continue reading…**

 **About your review in chapter 2…with his fight against Sairaorg, if I made Arturo stronger than Sairaorg while his still a playboy capable of winning the hearts of almost any Devil it's kinda screaming Gary Stu which I'm trying to avoid, more importantly Sairaorg to Arturo is like Vali to Issei, so making Arturo kick Sairaorg's ass so early in the story (that's if he ever will) is something that won't happen. The thing with Kuroka is he never expected her to do that even while under the influence of senjutsu.**

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

 _"Power of Destruction"_ – Magic **.**

 **"Ryujin"** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

 **'Kon'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 ** _Highschool DxD: Rise of the Perverted Gremory_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _Previously:_

 _"Hey what's up?"_

 _"It's Yoru-chan... she's been taken."_

* * *

"C'mon Nozomi-chan I was just kidding~" Kougyoku pleaded to her fellow Knight under the large oak tree they found to relax under.

Any other day the scene in front of her would have made Yoruichi cry of laughter as Nozomi would have been angry at her too by now but that didn't seem to be the case.

 ** _Have you decided yet?_**

It was a question that ran through her mind the entire day; her bottom lip began to quiver slightly before she bit it, however it didn't seem to help in the slightest. Could she decide? She knew she couldn't or rather in her heart she had already chosen but knew that either choice wouldn't stop the conflict that would start from her choice.

They would fight for her…

And _he_ , no rather all of them would fight for her.

Yoruichi's eyes fixed on the group of girls sitting in front and next to her, forming a circle as Chrome summoned two slabs of chocolate from a magical symbol in her hand and began sharing it among the girls.

"Here you go, Yoru-chan." Chrome said kindly. Her hand stretched out with the chocolate and Yoruichi's rows inside of it.

"…"

"Yoru-chan!" Chrome raised her voice slightly but it was enough as Yoruichi jerked to attention.

"Thanks Chrome-chan!" Yoruichi exclaimed happily, taking it from her. However, everyone noticed that the warmth of her voice had not reached her eyes.

"You seem a bit off today, Yoru-chan… is everything alright?" Chrome inquired worriedly. She didn't want to seem like a nosy person but Yoruichi was her friend and like everyone else, she was worried about her.

Yoruichi saw the worried looks Chrome and the rest directed at her and despite her inner conflict, her heart warmed as a small smile laced its way onto her face. She made great friends and it was all because of… _him_.

As Yoruichi opened her mouth the rustling of the leaves caught her and the girl's attention and looked up before their eyes widened at the several figures surrounding them.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Alexa questioned the group of Nekomata in ninja-like clothing, which she was able to identify by the cat ears and tails on the group.

"Who we are is none of your business and we have come here by the order of his majesty to retrieve Shihōin Yoruichi-sama, if you resist we will use force." The apparent leader of the group stated with no room for argument in her voice.

'Otouto ordered that?' Yoruichi thought, her eyes widening, it was finally happening and here she thought that she had more time.

"What?!" Alexa exclaimed, eyes widening just as the rest of the girls. "We won't let you take her." She added as the group of Nekomata watched as Alexa's eyes turned red with three tomoe's surrounding the pupil.

"Then you leave us with no choice…" the leader said as both sides began preparing for battle with Yoruichi standing on the side in the middle of it all.

"Stop! I'll go." Yoruichi ended lowly, however it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you saying, Yoru-chan?" Alexa questioned slowly, still in shock just as the rest.

"I'm going to be fine. Don't come after me and tell Turo-bō the same thing." Yoruichi said, giving them a smile that emitted the exact opposite emotion it was meant to before she walked up to the leader.

"You know this is goodbye… for _forever_."

'Forever?!' all the Devil girl's beside Yoruichi thought.

"I'm aware of that." Yoruichi said lowly, however it was loud enough for everyone to hear, receiving a mixture of shocked and surprised looks from her fellow peerage members and before they could do anything about the ninja-like Nekomata and Yoruichi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yoru-chan." Morgiana said in sad tone as she gazed at the spot where her fellow Rook had stood. Besides Kuroka, she had been closer to Yoruichi than the other girls due to possessing the chess piece as her as Arturo had wanted, beside wanting the girls to get close to each other, he wanted the girls of the same chess piece to be even closer.

'This just had to happen while Arturo-sama is away.' Nene sighed inwardly, knowing once their King had been informed about what had happened, all hell would break loose.

"We should inform Arturo-sama about what happened." Chrome said, getting the attention of everyone as they had been in their own thoughts.

"R-right." Alexa replied before she took out her smartphone and began dialing...

* * *

"And that's what happened." Alexa explained to a now serious looking Arturo with Kunou next to him.

They were all now inside of the temple and Arturo could tell that the negative emotions plastered on his women's faces and eyes were almost as bad as _that_ time.

He shook his head slightly; this wasn't the time to reminisce on one of the worst times of his life. He needed to focus on now, and the fact that Yoruichi, a woman he loved more than he could tell, had been taken by her own family.

"How do you girl's feel about raiding a compound?" Arturo asked, fixing his gaze on them and watched as smiles slowly crawled its way onto their faces.

"That's insane! You do know that the Shihōin compound, which runs the Nekomata faction, is one of the most heavily guarded places in Kyoto. It's only second to this place." Kunou exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone, "… that's why I am coming with you." She ended and received widened eyes from everyone.

"No way! If your mother found out, which she will, she'll kill me and if something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." Arturo ended sadly.

Kunou's eyes widened at what Arturo said at the end and the look on his face told her that he really cared about her and couldn't help but inwardly beam at that.

"So you're going to leave me… here all alone… by myself." Kunou gave him one of the most deadly puppy dog look he had ever seen, not even thirty seconds later was his decision made up… he just hoped that Yasaka would understand and if she didn't… there were always other means that he'd wanted to try on her for a while now.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

* * *

As soon as Yoruichi's golden yellow eyes set their sight on her ho- _no, former home_ , a feeling of nostalgia ran throughout her.

'It hasn't changed a bit.'

"We should a get move on. Lady Shihōin is expecting you." The leader said, interrupting Yoruichi's thoughts.

Yoruichi nodded, a feeling of anticipation at seeing her mom for the first time in years. But why did she have a feeling of dread as well? She decided to ignore it as she followed her fellow Nekomata into the palace. It didn't take them long before they reached a set of white double doors...

"We'll take our leave now," And with that the group left Yoruichi alone in front of the double door.

Yoruichi stood in front of the door for a minute longer before taking a deep breath to steel herself for what was about to happen and opened the doors and walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turned her head to the right and saw the woman she hasn't seen in years... her mother.

Her mother, Yukino Shihōin looks very much like her daughter, Yoruichi, despite being very much older than her daughter with shorter black hair tied in a traditional bun and matching golden yellow eyes and appears around the same age as her daughter, in her early twenties. She wore a traditional kimono which hugged and showed off her voluptuous breasts.

"Kaa... -chan." Yoruichi's eyes lit up at seeing the woman she loved the most before she ran into her mother's wide spread arms and embraced her.

"You've grown into a fine woman Yoruichi-hime." Yukino said, a proud smile on her face.

As a mother, Yukino could tell with just a glance at the changes in her daughter from the last time she saw her and how mature she must be now. Her face gained a look of acceptance as her nose got a whiff of the Devil scent on her, realizing that Yoruichi was not pure anymore, but that didn't bother her in the slightest as she was more curious in who the Devil was who did it to her.

After what felt like hours to the mother-daughter duo but was only minutes in reality, they ended their embrace and locked eyes with on another.

"Kaa-chan, why did otouto order all this?"

"Yourichi, there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

"State your business for being here?" A nekomata guard demanded, walking up to the group of girls.

"I'm here to visit Yūshiro-kun." Kunou replied, popping out from behind with a smile on her face.

"Ah Kunou-hime! I didn't see you. Please forgive me for my way speaking." the guard bowed down.

"It's okay. No harm done." she smiled brightly at the guard. 'I can't believe that this might work.' she felt herself inwardly become a bit giddy.

"Who are they, Kunou-hime?" the guard asked, gesturing to the girls slightly behind her.

"They are my friends that I wanted to introduce to Yūshiro-kun."

"Alright, follow me." the guard said, leading them to the gate, and waited a few seconds for the gate to the compound to open...

BOOOOM!

 **There's Chapter 8 for you... I hope it was worth the wait .**

 **Stay in tune for a more action packed Chapter 9!**

 **Non-Canon Girl Size:**

 **Yukino Shihōin: B96 – W60 – H91 cm**

 **5'5 ft**

 **53 kg**

 **Thanks for the support & please keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Arturo" – Normal Speech.

'Arturo' – Normal Thought.

" _Power of Destruction"_ – Magic.

" **Ryujin"** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Speech.

' **Kon'** – Demon/Monster/Familiar/Sacred Gear/Cellphone Thought.

 _ **Highschool DxD: Rise of The Perverted Gremory**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _Previously:_

 _"Alright, follow me." the guard said, leading them to the gate, and waited a few seconds for the gate to the compound to open..._

 _BOOOOM!_

 _Now..._

"Infiltration successful." Arturo said, a dark violet glow which covered his entire face gave way to see a small smile on the Devil's face.

He turned his gaze toward the Japanese long sword in his right hand, the blade was pure black in colour, the cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji which was pure black as well and the handle was black with violet patterns in between with a short chain link connected at the end of the handle, watching as the sword disappeared through the magic symbol which appeared at the tip of the blade.

'Who would've thought that it would work?' he thought, gazing at his blood filled left hand before he got up from his crouching position, 'Now, all I got to do is find her.' he concluded his thoughts before he began running toward the palace.

* * *

"It seems like he took the bait." A male in his late teens voiced out as he sat on a throne, his head propped up against his left fist, while his eyes were closed and he seemed to have an ever present smirk on his face.

"Indeed he has taken the bait, Yūshiro-sama. I'll have the our royal-"

"There's no need for that." Yūshiro cut her off as he stood up from his seat, "I'll deal with him." he ended as he opened his eyes to reveal menacing golden yellow eyes.

* * *

"What was that?!"

"An explosion!"

"Impossible?! On the west side?!"

"Attention you three!" the guard who was attending the girls began, "Go and check on the explosion and capture the culprit."

"Yes milady!" the three female guards saluted before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Now, Princess Kunou and-" her eyes widened as she saw the place where Kunou and her group of friends were now void of any of them.

'Damn it! How could I let them out of my sight?!' she thought, frustrated with herself before she ran deeper into the compound, in search of them, not paying attention to the fading mist...

"How long do you think the illusion will last, Chrome-chan?" Kougyoku asked, as they sprinted toward the palace while dodging any Nekomata in their path.

"Not long but enough to give us a steady head start." Chrome answered truthfully, feeling a bit bad that her illusion couldn't buy them time the whole way.

"That is plenty Chrome-chan!" Kougyoku stated happily, getting nods of approval from the rest, seeing how disappointed Chrome seemed as she thought her illusions weren't good enough.

Chrome's cheeks gained a very light pink hue as she smiled warmly at her friends.

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Yukino finished her explanation, her eyes tearing up slightly before, not even a moment later, she managed to get a hold of her emotions as something her mother said made something in her mind click.

"If that was the reason why go through all this trouble?" She ask her mother perplexed.

Yukino sighed, knowing what her daughter was thinking, as she was in the same boat a few days ago, "You know how your brother is..." she gained a thoughtful look before it turned serious, surprising Yoruichi, "But it is something he has to do, that's if you want his approval?"

Yoruichi turned her gaze away from Yūkino, eyebrows furrowing cutely and a slight pout adorned her face as she couldn't deny what her mother said and turned her attention to the window, watching as a gentle breeze shook the leaves of a tree lightly.

'Knowing those two... I hope they don't end up killing each other.' Her heart ached at the thought of the two most important males in her life killing each other and the fact that they both loved showing off their strength against powerful opponents only increased her worry.

"You seem to care a lot about the Devil?" Yūkino pointed out, as she had been watching her daughter the entire time and picked up on a few things while they were talking but the most damning evidence was the look of pure concern and worry for her King and brother.

"Yes I do, Oka-chan," Yoruichi smiled fondly, surprising her mother as she had never seen Yoruichi produce a smile like that before, 'Sure, he is a perverted playboy with a gaming addiction but he has a heart of gold and appreciates me- no, _all_ of us'

Yūkino stood there surprised and taken aback by her daughter's expression as she had never seen Yoruichi produce a smile like that before. And all for a man? Before Yoruichi ran away, she didn't show any interest in any male, rejecting every male who had the courage to ask her out as well as every arrange marriage, the latter being the reason she ran away in the first place.

"Yes Oka-chan, he changed me, or rather he changed my viewpoint on men." Yoruichi answered the question plastered on her mother's face, "I love him and no matter what happens today, I'm going to stay with him!" she exclaimed with determination.

* * *

 **Flashback Begins...**

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

BOOOM!

Yoruichi found herself being flown back from the force of the explosion, but managed to flip herself in mid air and landed on the ground with her feet but still skidded back a few metres. she panted heavily as she gazed infront of her, noticing the dust cloud begin to settle as her opponents came into view.

The four Fallen Angels released their wings, the force clearing away the rest of the dust cloud, showing their rank with two of them having three sets and the other two sets of wings.

"You can't beat us, why don't you give up and let us have our fun already?" One of the three set Fallen Angel said, with a lecherous tone while the others grinned and laughed at what he said.

"Like hell I will give up you sick bastards!" Yoruichi scowled darkly at them.

"So you want to be punished more," and all four summoned a light spear, "that's fine by us as well!" all four threw their spears at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi was about to move when she realised her body couldn't move due to her injuries and exhaustion, 'Shit! Did I use up all my energy using the Shunko?!' she dreaded and her eyes widened in horror as the light spears neared her at a fast pace, closing the distance.

'I'm sorry Oka-chan and otouto... good-'

BOOOM!

Yoruichi eyes widened when an indigo orb destroyed all four light spear just before they could hit her and had to cover her face from the force.

"What was that?!" a Fallen Angel exclaimed and all of them looked in the direction the indigo orb came from and frowned when they saw a fourteen year old looking boy with medium length brown hair and light purple eyes coolly making his way toward their target.

"Who are the fuck are you?!"

"A Devil, huh?"

"Didn't our day just get lucky?!" And all four of them began laughing.

'A Devil? Why would a Devil save me?' Yoruichi gazed at the boy as he neared her and when she got a better look at him, 'He's soo cute!' she inwardly squealed, her face heating up for a moment before she shook her head, 'No no no! I can't be thinking about that now!' she chastised herself.

"Can you stand?" Arturo held his hand out to her.

"I can stand by myself." Yoruichi stood up by herself, albeit with a struggle as she ignored his stretched out hand and choosing to fall for his charms but when she got to her feet she found herself losing her foot and was about to fall when an arm wrapped around her tiny waist, making her golden yellow eyes look up into the light purple ones of Arturo in surprise.

"I promise that I don't bite, so feel free to accept my help." he gave her an eye smile and a warm smile, making Yoruichi's face heat up more than before and nodded her head shyly, as no words could leave her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, you shitty Devil?!" One fallen Angel exclaimed angrily.

"Are you an idiot?" Arturo turned his attention to the group of Fallen Angels and sent them a menacing glare as a light purple glow covered his body, "What do you think I am _doing_? I'm rescuing her of course!"

They all laughed, "If that sexy ass neko couldn't beat us, what makes you think that a shitty Devil brat can by yourself?"

Arturo smirked, "What makes you think I'm alone?" he muttered lowly yet in a deadly tone, surprising Yoruichi as she turned her gaze ahead of her to see stems erupt out of the ground and wrapped around the Fallen Angels, shocking them before grunting then crying out in pain as the stem tightened its hold on them.

"What is this?!"

"Answer, Devil scum!"

Arturo smirked and began gathering his power in front of him in the form of a indigo, black outline orb. The group of Fallen Angels felt the power behind the ever growing attack of the young teen before they turned their gaze to his eyes and couldn't help but shiver at how evil he looked due to his sclera being black.

"Your death." Arturo released the orb, sending it towards the trapped Fallen Angels. All one could hear through the open clearing were cries of the Fallen Angels before they died leaving the clearing in silence.

'He took them all out with one attack? Who the hell is this boy?' Yoruichi thought completely bewildered at Arturo's display of power.

'That was it? Boring,' Arturo sighed before he turned around and faced Yoruichi. "At least she is okay." He gave her a warm smile which made Yoruichi turn her away head away as her cheeks began heating up, which was didn't go unnoticed.

'Cute.' Arturo began checking Yoruichi out. He noticed that not only did she look around Kuroka's age she also had a body rivalling his said Bishop, 'And sexy.'

"Turo-chan!"

GRIP!

GLOMP!

A pair of hands encircled around his waist and a pair of soft and spongy breasts pressed against his neck and head, like a pillow, a very soft one at that.

"Al-chan and I didn't a chance to fight _nya_ ," Kuroka pouted. "You and Chrome-chan hogged all of it."

"Gomen Kuro-chan." A meek voice said, coming up from behind them.

Kuroka stiffled a giggle.

"Kuro-chan, don't tease Chrome-chan." Alexa reprimanded Kuroka. "The fact that we didn't fight means those animals were not much of a challenge for Arturo-sama."

"I know _Mother Hen Alexa_." Kuroka smirked as she felt the killing intent rolling off Alexa.

Arturo sighed before reluctantly removing himself from Kuroka's embrace and stepped toward Yoruichi.

"So are you after the same thing?" Yoruichi instantly questioned, disgust clearly in her voice and she met Arturo's gaze with a serious one.

Arturo frowned slightly but remained silent as kept his gaze with Yoruichi for what felt like hours to the both of them but was actually a minute before Arturo sighed and turned his body to the side so he could he gaze at both Yoruichi and the girls as well giving Yoruichi a clear view of them.

"Would they have such bright eyes full of emotion if I was after the same thing?" Arturo questioned rhetorically.

Yoruichi gazed at the three girls and knew despite the bickering, they were happy and their lips were always tugged upwards but more importantly they eyes were bright and full of life and her eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment.

'How can that be? All men are disgusting pigs that don't care about women, only their bodies!' Her mind was a mess, up until now every man except her innocent younger brother and late father, were like those dead Fallen Pigs.

Arturo watched as Yoruichi became even more lost in her thoughts, 'Her eyes seem so dull.' He noted, not liking seeing a beautiful woman like her having eyes like hers. She reminded him of Kuroka when she stood on death row for almost killing him and knew what he had to do to save her. However, his eyebrows rose in realisation when he saw her body shiver as a cooling breeze passed through the area. Arturo took off of his jacket and stepped closer to her before setting the jacket over her shoulders, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"W-what are you doing?" Yoruichi stammered, her face flushed at the nice gesture.

"You were shivering..." Arturo trailed off shrugging.

"T-thank you...uhm..." Yoruichi trailed off, forgetting they haven't even introduced themselves to one another.

"Arturo Gremory." He held out his hand to her.

Yoruichi stared at his hand for a short while before gazing into his eyes for a short while longer, trying to find any ulterior motive.

'Should I take his hand? He does seem different...' she shook her head rapidly, 'No! What if he's like the rest... like _him_?' She shook her head again, '... but he saved me.' She gazed into his eyes again before, seeing nothing but warmth in them before steeling herself before making the decision that would forever change her life.

"...Yoruichi Shihōin." She took a hold of his hand.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends...**

* * *

'Yoruichi... I guess you are _my_ daughter' A small smile made its way onto Yūkino's face as she gazed at her daughter's determined face and she knew that this Devil that captured her daughter's heart must be someone special.

BOOOOM!

Both Yoruichi and Yūkino's eyes widened as a loud explosion rocketed the castle and most likely the entire compound if what they felt was true.

'This is...'

"Arturo-kun and..."

"Yūshiro."

Their eyes widened before they gazed at each other, no words were needed as they eyes conveyed everything...

 _We need to stop them._

Before they ran out of the room towards the site of the explosion...

* * *

"Fuck." Arturo groaned out as he lied on the ground gazing at the dust cloud around him. He was heading towards the castle when he reached an open field before he suddenly was attacked by someone, getting an uppercut into the air before receiving a leg drop back to the ground, creating a medium sized crater around him. Sufficed to say he knew that he broke a few bones and dislocated his jaw but he could already feel them being completely healed due to his high-speed regeneration.

'Thank Onii-baka for Azazel-shishō.' He grinned.

Meanwhile an individual gazed down at the dust cloud from above in the sky, an indifferent look on his face. Yūshirō is an average height handsome lean built young, dark-skinned man around seventeen years of age with black hair, which he keeps in a thick ponytail. However in his Nekomata form, which his currently and always in, he grows a pair of pure black cat ears and two pure black tails. He's wearing white fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs with a white band wrapped his waist.

Yūshirō's eyebrows rose slightly as he saw an indigo orb shoot out of the dust cloud before he smirked and effortlessly moved to the side, dodging the attack. However, he was unprepared when he felt powerful bone crushing kick to the side of the his body that sent him flying across the field into the ground, upturning the ground around him.

Yūshirō groaned as he got into a sitting position, gathering nature energy and began healing himself with it and turned his gaze to Arturo before his eyes widened at the new look of Arturo...

* * *

 **There have it... Chapter 9!**

 **I bet you all thought that this chapter would have the very much anticipated fight between Arturo and Yūshirō... However, you'll have to wait till chapter 10 which I have started on already and should be done in a few days if I don't get stuck... sorry.**

 **I know Yoruichi was OOC in this chapter but for it work, it had to be this way. So let me just say this, there'll be OOC's in this story, however I'll try my outmost to keep them in character.**

 **Another thing, I found out or rather a reader of this story told me that Sairaorg doesn't possess the Power of Destruction? I have to apologise since I haven't watched Highschool DxD Born yet or read the manga but I'm keeping it with Sairaorg having the Power of Destruction because it's important to the story and Arturo and Sairaorg's rivalry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoying this story and thank you for the support so far.**


End file.
